Ojamajo Doremi La Guerre Sacrée
by Ariothos
Summary: Quelques mois ont passé depuis la remise des diplomes, tout semble aller pour le mieux mais l'avenir des deux mondes n'a jamais été aussi sombre... Et si tout ne faisait que commencer?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : Une antique légende**

« Il y a bien longtemps de cela, bien avant la fameuse mise en place de la séparation divisant le monde magique de celui des humains, plusieurs séries de grandes guerres eurent lieues. Suite à la dernière, la Reine des sorcières de l'époque ne pu supporter l'idée de revoir un jour de tels combats, alors elle décida de sceller les pouvoirs des sorcières et imposa la même chose aux sorciers. Elle imposa aussi une série de lois sur l'usage de la magie qui fut réduite à un état de « magie usuelle », plus une magie d'agrément ou de base.

Mais en ce temps là, les humains étaient capables aussi d'apprendre la magie par eux-mêmes, la Reine s'arrangea pour aussi sceller entièrement les pouvoirs des humains ne laissant que quelques capacités résiduelles.

C'est ainsi que les habitants des deux mondes oublièrent au fil du temps qu'ils avaient eu à un moment donné de terribles pouvoirs, des connaissances grandioses et oublièrent aussi d'anciens ennemis qui avaient conservés leurs pouvoirs d'antan… »

****

La nuit était bien avancée sur la grande cité, mais quelques individus encapuchonnés dans leurs longs manteaux noirs se faufilèrent dans un vaste bâtiment noir ou se tenait une réunion à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Une longue table éclairée par quelques lampes donnant un semblant d'éclairage dans une salle pourtant bien sombre, vit se rassembler autour d'elle une vingtaine d'individus.

- Nous sommes tous présent donc la réunion de la Compagnie peut commencer, commença celui qui sembla être leur chef. Notre ami Dakins ici présent va nous présenter son rapport.

- J'ai donc été envoyé par l'assemblée ici présente afin d'explorer de nouveaux mondes en vue de la création de nouveaux comptoirs. Un a particulièrement retenu mon attention, le T3550 ! Là-bas il existe une séparation entre le monde de la magie et celui des humains, de plus il y a de cela bien longtemps le niveau de magie a été limité de manière drastique, de façon à ce que le meilleur des magiciens issu de ce monde ne puisse utiliser que 3.75% de son potentiel.

- 3.75% ! Mais qui a été assez bête pour faire une chose pareille ! S'exclama un des participants.

- Mais cela sert nos intérêts, je propose d'y envoyer une escouade qui réveilleront leurs pires cauchemars puis nous aviserons selon le résultat la suite à en donner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1: Sous la Lune souriante.**

*** Notes de l'auteur:**

Ojamajo Doremi est un anime que j'ai récemment découvert et valait bien une fic. J'utilise ici les noms originaux puisque je ne connais que ceux là. Cette histoire pourra se dérouler en deux parties dont celle ci n'est que la première.

Hazuki Fujiwara – Emilie Fujiwara

Pop Harukaze- Bibi Harukaze

Hana - Flora

Majo Rika – Bobosse / Maggie Grigri

Voilà les conversions de noms entre VO et VF, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

*** Monde des humains**

Le soir était déjà tombé sur la petite ville de Misora, la Lune souriante indiquait la connexion entre le monde des Sorcières et celui des humains. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Majo Rika et Hana dans leur monde et jusque là, la vie avait repris son cours normal. Pourtant cette Lune souriante ne reflétait la réalité actuelle.

Elle fuyait, tout comme le lui avait ordonné sa sœur et Majo Rika, en une soirée tout avait basculé dans l'horreur. Pourtant la journée semblait avoir si bien commencée pour Pop Harukaze, rien ne laissait penser que de telles choses pouvaient arriver. Sur son balai elle tentait tout en tenant la petite Hana, de remettre les choses en place dans sa tête.

Un réveil comme les autres, Dorémi envoyait un mail à ses amies avant de partir au collège, et elle partant directement à l'école ou rien d'exceptionnel se passa. En rentrant elle passa devant un parc ou elle retrouva sa sœur et Hazuki bavardant de leurs journées respectives. Et puis il y eu cette rencontre un peu spéciale, trois enfants encapuchonnés de capes blanches aux bordures azures avec chacun un sac à dos, les avaient abordées. Ils cherchaient le Maho Do, elles tentèrent d'expliquer que le magasin n'existait plus, mais ils insistèrent pour aller dans le bâtiment aujourd'hui abandonné. Ils furent guidés jusque-là et entrèrent dans le vieux bâtiment. Les trois enfants déposèrent leurs affaires et décidèrent de s'installer quelques temps, il y avait deux filles (Arisa et Suzuka) et un garçon (Eriol) tous de 11 ans. Malgré quelques protestations les enfants, s'expliquèrent auprès de Dormi, Hazuki et Pop.

- Mais enfin qui êtes vous? Demanda Doremi.

- Ne vous en faites pas et de toute façon nous sommes du même bord, affirma la fille blonde Arisa.

- Que voulez vous dire? Demanda Hazuki.

Eriol soupira et dit: « Il y a personne d'autre que nous ici alors nous pouvons être sincères, en réalité nous sommes des magiciens ».

- Des... des magiciens!!!! Hurla Dorémi.

- Lorsque je vous ai vu tout de suite j'ai repéré cette petite odeur spécifique aux gens empreints de magie qui semble inexistante pour la plupart des gens dans ce monde, continua Suzuka.

- Dites tout suite que nous puons! Affirma Dorémi plutôt énervée.

- J'en ai alors déduit que vous aviez un lien avec la magie et que donc vous connaissiez ce lieu. En réalité nous sommes là pour notre initiation, continua Suzuka.

- Pour l'examen de sorcière? Demanda Hazuki.

- Bon on va aller encore plus loin dans les révélations, nous ne venons pas de ce monde. Sur « notre Terre », les humains vivent en contact avec la magie en permanence et les enfants dès leur plus jeune age sont initiés au contrôle de leurs pouvoirs. Et à nos 11 ans nous devons tous partir quelques mois voire un an selon les cas en initiation sur d'autres mondes, expliqua Eriol.

- Je comprend et c'est pour ça que vous trois êtes ici? Demanda Hazuki très intéressée par le récit.

- Et oui, de toute façon nous sommes chanceux car c'est le monde sur lequel il existe le plus d'informations. Après tout notre monde n'a jamais oublié qu'il y a de cela bien longtemps l'aide des Sorcières dans un des conflits majeurs de notre monde, expliqua Eriol.

- Les sorcières vous ont aidé? Mais nous n'avons jamais rien entendu de tel, affirma Dorémi.

- C'était il y a très longtemps, en des temps oubliés. De plus depuis quelques siècles les Sorcières ne se montrent plus, bien qu'il existe des liens étroits en théorie entre nos deux mondes mais le votre semble l'avoir oublié. C'est un peu triste... soupira Arisa.

- Nous ignorions ce coté de l'histoire du monde des Sorcières. Mais nous avons selon un commun accord décidés de renoncer à nos pouvoirs et tout s'est achevé comme ça, expliqua Hazuki.

Les enfants discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Hazuki finit par partir vers 17h, puis vers 18h alors que Dorémi et Pop s'apprêtaient à partir une forte explosion se fit entendre dans le fond du bâtiment. Lorsque les enfants se précipitèrent vers le fond, plus précisément dans le couloir menant à la porte reliant les deux monde, cette dernière étaient grande ouverte et gisaient à terre Majo Rika et la petite Hana. Majo Rika paraissait épuisée et bien affaiblie, elle ne pu que murmurer: « La porte... vite il faut la fermer et la bloquer... ».

Sans réfléchir ils bloquèrent tous la porte avec tout ce qu'ils purent trouver. Majo Rika retrouva ses esprits bien vite et ne cacha pas son émotion en retrouvant Doremi tenant Hana et Pop. Mais se releva malgré les avertissements des enfants.

- Écoutez moi, notre monde est tombé... Nous n'avons pas pu résister à leurs attaques, leurs pouvoirs sont bien trop grands face aux nôtres. Ils cherchent notre petite reine... Hana est en grand danger car elle représente notre ultime espoir.

- Mais de qui parlez vous Majo Rika, demanda Doremi.

- Il y a de cela bien longtemps nos pouvoirs furent réduits par une ancienne reine qui ne voulait plus voir les horreurs qu'elle vit. Mais en faisant cela nous avons oublié une partie de notre passé et de nos ennemis. L'une s'est réveillée... Makaria et ses 88 Makaratai... ils utilisent un type de magie oublié depuis très longtemps, expliqua Majo Rika.

- Mais comment vous aider? Demanda Dorémi.

- J'y ai pensé, j'ai eu le temps de ramener vos objets magiques mais je n'ai eu le temps que de prendre les basiques, c'est-à-dire ceux que vous avez utilisé la première fois, continua Majo Rika.

- Super, le retour des steak gratuits! Hurla Doremi.

Majo Rika voulut reprendre Dorémi lorsque Suzuka, Eriol et Arisa se regardèrent d'un air inquiet puis coururent vers l'extérieur.

- Une barrière magique... ça ne me dit rien de bon tout ça, affirma Suzuka.

- Que se passe t-il? Demanda Pop inquiète.

- Vous pouvez vous transformer? Alors allez-y vite! Cria Eriol.

Les trois enfants se mirent en ligne, sortirent chacun une petite bille colorée et hurlèrent: « Set Up!!!! ». D'abord entourés d'une lumière vive, ils réapparurent entièrement transformés au niveau des vêtements et tenaient tous en main un bâton ressemblant à des lances mais avec au milieu de la pointe une bille colorée.

- Je sens plusieurs présences hostiles!!! Indiqua Arisa.

- Mais qu'attendez vous il faut vous transformer nous sommes enfermés dans une barrière magique, crièrent les enfants.

- Mais c'est quoi une barrière magique? Demanda Dorémi.

- Un dôme qui recouvre une zone donnée ne laissant apparaître que le décor et les combattants. C'est un moyen de ne pas être vus par d'autres personnes qui n'auraient pas la connaissance de la magie. Nos ennemis sont là, j'aurais du savoir que passer entre des dimensions différentes n'est pas soumis à des règles de portes spéciales. Bloquer celle du bâtiment était inutile! Dit Eriol.

- Pop, nous devons le faire, dit Dorémi.

- Ok, Puritii Wichii Poppu-chi!

- Puritii Doremi-chi!

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que plusieurs jets de lumières ressemblant à des étoiles filantes s'abattirent sur Doremi qui ne pu éviter les tirs qui la frappèrent de plein fouet et se retrouva éjectée à plusieurs mètres. Eriol et les autres voulurent venir à son secours mais deux hommes habillés de noir avec le même genre de bâtons magiques apparurent et bloquèrent le chemin. Face à Doremi une femme, vêtue d'une longue robe noire tenant une fourche rigolait face à la pauvre apprentie sorcière qui n'avait pu rien faire. Majo Rika tenta de venir à son aide mais la femme lança son attaque grâce à son bâton et blessa Majo Rika à son tour.

- Minables... les sorcières se sont pliées bien vite, on estimait leur force à un pourcentage inexistant mais malgré quelques surprises. Les estimations de notre chef furent justes; affirma la femme en noir.

Bien que blessée Dorémi se releva tenant sa baguette en main et se retourna vers Pop qui tenait la petite Hana.

- Pop, Hana, partez et vite!!!!! Hurla Dorémi.

La femme pointa son bâton vers pop qui commençait à courir et lança son attaque mais Doremi se plaça face aux projectiles qui l'atteignirent. Pop prit son balai et s'envola et en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle vit sa sœur à terre, inconsciente. La femme avança vers le corps inanimé de Doremi mais Suzuka arriva face à elle.

- Je n'aime pas les imbéciles qui s'en prennent aux faibles.

- Je sens en toi un grand pouvoir que fais tu de ce coté de la barrière?

- Mon peuple à toujours aimé le pays des Sorcières et nous comptons bien honorer cette alliance!

Alors que le combat commençait entre Suzuka et la femme, Eriol qui s'était envolé lança vers Pop un petit appareil.

- Utilise cet appareil, c'est un télé-transporteur je l'ai réglé tu n'as qu'a appuyer sur le bouton et là-bas tu pourras trouver de l'aide.

Pop attrapa l'appareil et fuit le plus vite possible tenant la petite Hana avec en tête l'image de sœur inconsciente et ne pu s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes sous la Lune souriante.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2: Le pacte du vampire**

*** Notes de l'auteur:**

Je continue avec les noms en VO et leur version FR:

Aiko Senoo – Sophie Senoo

Onpu Segawa – Loulou / Nicole Segawa

Momoko Asuka – Mindy Asuka

Majo Heart – Docteur Gueritout

*** Monde des humains**

Hazuki Fujiwara venait de sortir de sa maison en courant, un soir comme tant d'autres dans sa vie et pourtant elle n'était pas prête d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dinant tranquillement avec ses parents elle vit un éclair puis plus rien, ses parents ainsi que le personnel de la maison avaient tous disparus. C'est en regardant par la fenêtre qu'elle constata des lumières étranges venant du coté de Maho Do. Arrivée en bas de chez elle elle constata en regardant le ciel qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, un genre de voile épais recouvrait tout, et chose bien plus étrange il n'y avait personne dans les rues à une heure ou tout le monde ne pense qu'a une chose, rentrer chez soi.

Continuant son chemin elle cru voir dans les airs quelqu'un sur un balai voler très vite puis disparaître dans un éclair de lumière. D'abord intriguée par cette vision elle continua pour arriver à la rue ou se trouvait l'ancienne boutique. Au milieu de la route se tenait Suzuka, une femme qu'Hazuki n'avait encore jamais vue et à terre dans les bras de Majo Rika, une Doremi inconsciente avec l'uniforme des apprenties déchiré à certains endroits. Hazuki se précipita vers Doremi et demanda des explications à Majo Rika qui restait encore sans voix.

Les deux guerrières se regardaient fixement, ignorant tout ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. Eriol et Arisa menant leurs combats de leurs cotés. Ce fut finalement la femme à la robe noire qui rompit le silence.

- Après tout tu n'es qu'une gamine impertinente qui se donne des airs de guerrière, en réalité tu n'es rien!

- Je n'aime pas combattre sans savoir le nom de ma future victime, mais si tu savais a quel point c'est lassant de toujours entendre les mêmes balivernes.

- Soit je suis Véronica, une des Makaratai... il est temps que je te présente mes amies, dit Véronica en pointant son bâton magique vers Suzuka.

Le bâton magique brilla un instant avant qu'apparaisse une sorte de nuée autour de Véronica.

- Laisse moi te présenter mes chères petites mouches...

La nuée était constituée d'insectes en fait de petites mouches ce qui rendait Suzuka un peu perplexe. Veronica leva sa main et hurla: « Dévorez là! Qu'il ne reste même pas les os! ». Suzuka réagit vite en tendant aussi le bras faisant apparaître un grand cercle lumineux magique qui servait de bouclier mais certaines mouches traversèrent le bouclier et la touchèrent. Finalement face au flux continu le bouclier magique ne tint pas longtemps et Suzuka se retrouva à terre recouverte de mouches. Veronica esquissa un sourire mais une lueur violette entoura le corps de Suzuka et les mouches tombèrent. Suzuka se releva sous le regard ébahi de son adversaire.

- Je n'ai plus le choix, je vais te dire la vérité, dit Suzuka.

Ayant dit ses mots elle disparu soudainement pour apparaître juste en face de Vernica faisant en même temps apparaît un cercle magique d'où partirent des boules lumineuses qui touchèrent violemment Veronica qui se retrouva projetée à terre mais se releva de suite.

- Je ne suis pas une apprentie guerrière comme Eriol ou Arisa, eux ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. C'était il y a 5 ans, lorsqu'ils m'ont sauvé, qu'ils sont devenus mes amis alors que j'étais seule au monde. Je les ais suivis, puis j'ai fais le même parcours qu'eux, même si en réalité je les dépasse largement. La vérité mes amis la connaisse, je m'appelle bien Suzuka... Suzuka Duchesse de Dorylée comme toutes celles de ma lignée...

Une aura violette entoura le corps de Suzuka, qui s'entoura de sa cape puis disparu dans une nuée de petits animaux volants, des chauves souris. Veronica sentit un souffle juste derrière elle et une petite voix lui dire: « Je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin il est temps que tu calmes ma faim... », puis une douleur à la nuque qui fut suivie du néant total.

- Et voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on attaque sans se renseigner sur son ennemi, tu ne savais donc pas que les Duchesses de Dorylée sont des vampires.

Alors que le corps de Veronica tomba à terre définitivement, Suzuka leva les yeux vers ses deux amis qui combattaient toujours et semblaient avoir le dessus petit à petit. Puis elle se tourna vers Hazuki, Majo Rika et Doremi.

- Doremi est dans un état grave, la science la guérirait en plusieurs semaines et la magie quelques jours. Nous n'avons pas le temps je vais alors me diriger vers son esprit et passer un accord avec elle.

Suzuka fit apparaître au sol un cercle magique blanc et posa sa main au-dessus de la tête de Doremi et son regard devint vitreux, comme si son âme venait de partir.

*** Frontière du monde des morts:**

- Doremi... Doremi Harukaze...

Doremi ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans un sombre désert rocailleux, le ciel noir et autour d'elle des lueurs violettes faisaient la file et avançaient lentement. Elle ne comprenait pas ou elle était et ni qui l'appelait comme ca. Soudain une forme apparut pour devenir Suzuka.

- Suzuka... ou sommes nous?

- Ici c'est l'antichambre du monde des morts, les lueurs violettes que tu vois sont des âmes qui vont vers ce monde pour ne plus jamais revenir. Tu as plusieurs choix, tu peux suivre ces âmes et disparaître à ton tour, ou survivre. Ce dernier choix te mène soit à guérir sur une période de plusieurs mois laissant tes amies au front sans pouvoir les aider, ou sinon guérir instantanément grâce à un pacte.

- Quel genre de pacte?

- Pour te dire la vérité je ne suis pas comme Eriol ou Arisa, ils sont humains je ne le suis plus, je suis un vampire. Eriol et Arisa sont mes amis et en meme temps mes disciples.

- Un... un vampire???

- Ce que je te propose c'est de te soigner complètement, je débloque tes vraies compétences magiques, et t'ouvres l'accès à l'apprentissage de notre magie.

- Je pourrais aider mes amies et les sorcières?

- Bien sur, tu as combattu de nombreuses fois pour les sorcières mais à un niveau très différent du mien. Si toi et tes amies vous étiez mises sur mon chemin vous ne seriez plus de ce monde actuellement.

- Rajoute l'accès à des steak à volonté et je te suis partout!

Suzuka esquissa un sourire avant de continuer son explication.

- On verra pour cette dernière clause, mais en échange il faudra me donner la chose qui te tient le plus à cœur, la chose que tu aimes le plus au monde.

- Mais... je pourrais les récupérer quand je n'aurais plus besoin de ta magie?

- Accepte tu de ce contrat?

Doremi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux filles furent distraites par deux autres filles venant d'arriver. Doremi n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Doremi toi aussi tu es là?

- Aiko! Onpu! Mais que faites vous ici?

- J'étais chez moi tranquillement quand tout le monde a subitement disparu puis un type en armure est apparut, il m'a demandé si j'avais bien été une apprentie sorcière, avant de pointer un genre de bâton métallique vers moi, une grosse lueur puis je me suis retrouvé ici, expliqua Aiko.

- Il m'est arrivé la même chose sauf que c'était en plein concert, voir le public disparaître soudainement ca n'a rien de marrant, c'est même frustrant! Commenta à son tour Onpu.

- Mais si vous deux êtes ici... Hazuki, Pop, Momoko... j'espère qu'elles vont bien.

- Hazuki est à coté de ton corps, Pop a réussi à passer dans mon monde originel... Elles combattent toujours à leur façon, expliqua Suzuka. Mais que vous deux soyez ici ne signifie qu'une chose, en plus des sorcières et de toutes les créatures magiques ils s'en prennent aux apprenties. Ils rasent tout!

- Suzuka... peux tu savoir ce qui arrive à Momoko??? Demanda Doremi paniquée.

Suzuka conduisit les trois filles vers ce qui ressemblait à une flaque d'eau stagnante qui devint subitement clair.

- Grâce à cet artefact on peut voir ce que fais une personne désirée, Doremi pense à Momoko et tu la verra.

Doremi ferma les yeux et pensa à Momoko avant d'etre subitement interrompue par Onpu: « Ça y est elle est là ». L'équivalent de Maho Do mais à New York était endommagée, un magicien de meme type que ceux qui avaient attaqués Doremi et les autres se tenait face à Momoko, Majo Heart, et ses assistantes Majo Pi et Majo Pon.

- Momoko est en mode « Royal Patraine »... mais je croyais qu'il fallait faire une invocation avec le Cercle Magique « Magical Stage » pour passer à ce mode, remarqua Aiko.

- Quand sa vie est en jeu les règles ne valent plus grand chose, sans doutes Majo Heart qui n'avait pas vraiment le choix, indiqua Suzuka.

- Attend une minute toi qui es tu? Demanda Aiko.

- Suzuka, profession Vampire et pour les immortelles comme moi lorsqu'on regarde à travers cet artefact nous avons une capacité particulière, au-dessus de leurs tetes nous voyons leurs noms.

- Vampire???? S'inquiéta Aiko.

- Ouais et elle me proposait une histoire de pacte... mais au lieu de faire le pacte il ne suffirait pas que je revienne dans mon corps? Demanda Doremi.

- Notre corps? S'inquiéta encore Aiko.

- D'après Suzuka nous ne sommes pas dans nos corps actuellement...

Suzuka d'un geste de la main montra d'autres images dans l'artefact. Tout d'abord elles montrèrent Doremi dans les bras de Majo Rika, Hazuki priant, et Suzuka dans la même position que lors de son invocation. Puis des images du concert d'Onpu qui tournait au drame, son corps était au milieu des décombres de la scène et les urgentistes s'affairaient à ses cotés et sa mère devenait incontrôlable torturée par la douleur et l'effroi. La même image dans une ambulance montrant Aiko inconsciente et blessée avec ses parents à ses cotés.

- Vous en voulez plus? Si vos âmes sont ici c'est que vous êtes à la frontière avec la mort, et je ne pense pas qu'elle serait profitable. C'est pourquoi je reviens sur ce pacte, je vous rend la vie et la santé en échange de la chose la plus précieuse que vous ayez au monde. Et j'oubliais les nouveaux pouvoirs...

- Tout le monde se bat, nous n'avons pas le droit de les oublier, nous devons nous battre à leurs cotés... Pop, Hazuki, Momoko et les autres...

Au même moment passèrent devant leurs yeux, parmi les lueurs violettes, des formes humaines de jeunes enfants. Mais leurs tenues était évidente, des apprenties.

- Oh non, des apprenties succombent... murmura Aiko en larmes.

- Suzuka, j'accepte le pacte mais avec une nouvelle clause! Il faut protéger toutes les apprenties et les sorcières, je vous demande pas de les ramener à la vie mais faites qu'elles ne peuvent pas aller plus loin, demanda Doremi.

- Il y a une chose étrange... je ne vois pas de sorcières pourtant il y a eu des certainement des victimes de leur coté... a moins que... non impossible!

- Suzuka!

- Hein... te rend tu compte de ce que tu demande? Il faudrait que je sois ici tout le temps et ca je ne peux me le permettre c'est bien trop dangereux.

- Mais tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un dans ce genre d'endroits? Demanda Aiko.

- Il existe un sort basique mais il est temporaire je ne peux le faire durer qu'un mois terrestre avec comme effet que les âmes des apprenties et des sorcières ne puissent passer, après ce délai si tout vas bien nous pourrions les faire revenir. Mais en attendant elles demeurent dans un état de coma. Soit j'accepte mais je te prendrais encore une chose. Alors acceptez vous toutes le Pacte?

Les trois filles crièrent leurs approbations ensemble.

- Doremi Harukaze, je passe deux pactes avec toi, je te prend deux choses que je fusionne en une, ton avenir!

- Onpu Segawa, je passe un pacte avec toi, je te prend une chose, ta célébrité!

- Aiko Senoo, je passe un pacte avec toi, je te prend une chose, ta famille!

Un cercle magique doré entoura le sol ou se trouvait les quatre filles dont une boule lumineuse en bas du cou venait d'apparaitre chez Aiko, Doremi et Onpu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda Doremi.

- J'avais remarqué ca chez les humains de ce monde mais vous êtes tous imprégnés de magie, cette boule en est le symbole. Mais j'avais aussi vu qu'il y avait un sceau qui l'empêchait de se développer, alors je viens aussi de faire sauter le sceau. Vous pourrez utiliser votre véritable potentiel de magie qui est équivalent aux nôtres.

Puis les filles disparurent dans un éclair de lumière. Onpu rouvrit les yeux au milieu de la scène détruite, ses blessures venaient de disparaître devant les yeux ébahis de tout le personnel médical, Aiko venait aussi de se lever de son lit d'hôpital entièrement guérie. Majo Rika et Hazuki ne purent contenir leur joie en voyant Doremi ouvrir les yeux. Mais quelque chose de nouveau brillait en elles.

- Ça y est, murmura Suzuka, maintenant nous pouvons commencer à nous battre sérieusement.

Distraits par ce qu'il venait de se passer les deux adversaire d'Arisa et Eriol venaient aussi de succomber.

- La défaite que nous venons de leur infliger va se répandre, je crois qu'ils vont arrêter leur offensive dans ce monde et se replier vers la monde des sorcières.

Suzuka fut rejoint par Eriol ,et Arisa.

- Vous devez venir avec nous, nous allons continuer le combat. Mais pour le moment hors de question de rester ici, il existe un endroit spécial ou nous vous proposons de vous amener demain, indiqua Eriol.

Doremi se releva aidée par Hazuki.

- Je suis des vôtres mais n'oubliez pas Onpu et Aiko.

Ainsi, pour la première fois depuis des temps immémoriaux des sceaux venaient d'être brisés.

- Une Guerre Sacrée...

- Pardon? Demanda Hazuki.

- Chez nous, nous appelions les guerres ayant impliqués nos deux mondes les Guerres Sacrées. Et aujourd'hui l'une d'entre elle vient de se déclarer, indiqua Arisa alors que la barrière magique s'estompa laissant apparaître le ciel étoilé et les bruits habituels de la ville.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3: Entre plusieurs mondes**

Le soleil, le sable chaud, la mer bleue, un cadre de vacances idyllique et presque incroyable. Doremi allongée sur un transat observait la bille rose qu'elle tenait en main, repensant à son pacte: _« Qu'a t-elle voulu dire par mon avenir? Tout le monde s'est désintéressé d'Onpu dès le lendemain, quant à Aiko elle s'est enfuie de chez elle pour rejoindre Misora dans la journée vu l'ambiance terrible qui régnait chez elle. Mais il fallait le faire... le temps ou l'on jouait à la marchande est terminé... Dans le fond nous ne connaissions qu'une partie très édulcorée de la magie, mais j'ignorais qu'elle pouvait contribuer à créer des endroits comme celui-ci très pratique... le monde virtuel d'Handin! »_

*** Monde des humains, quelques jours avant:**

Eriol, Suzuka, Arisa et Majo Rika étaient restés pour la nuit au Maho Do, Hazuki était rentrée chez elle, mais Doremi en rentrant s'était demandée comment expliquer l'absence de Pop, mais Suzuka lui avait assurée que tout irait bien: _« Dès que tu rentreras chez toi, un sort s'activera et fera penser à tes parents qu'elle est chez des amis. »_. Et comme prévu une fois arrivée ses parents ne s'interrogèrent pas sur l'absence de Pop, elle eu meme droit à un steak mais cette fois le goût était très différent: _« Pourquoi la magie semblait jusqu'ici quelque chose de fabuleux et maintenant un outil de combat? Quel est le véritable secret du Monde des Sorcières et de celui de nos nouveaux amis? »_

- Doremi? Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda la mère de Doremi.

- Non... ca va... ne t'en fais pas.

Une fois dans son lit, tout semblait se remettre en ordre, et Doremi finit pas se convaincre qu'il fallait absolument aider Suzuka et les autres. Mais pour cela il faudrait expliquer une absence qui risquerait de durer longtemps. Curieusement les autres apprenties eurent la même réflexion au même moment.

Eriol avait promit de les amener le lendemain dans un endroit très spécial, mais qu'ils partiraient sans doutes pour quelques jours voir semaines et que Pop les rejoindrait de son coté. C'est en fin de matinée que Doremi alla trouver sa mère et lui parla sérieusement: « _A vrai dire j'avais décidé de lui dire une bonne partie de la vérité, sans parler de la magie et de Majo Rika. J'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais et qu'a cause de cela je devais quitter la maison pour une durée indéterminée. Curieusement elle ne dit rien dans un premier temps mais paru soulagée. »_

- Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, je te voyais te morfondre depuis hier sans comprendre. Tu veux donc absolument aider tes amies?

- Oui, je sais que ca peux paraître dangereux et que tu pourrais t'inquiéter mais...

- Doremi en tant que mère je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi, alors vas-y et n'hésite pas.

Doremi partit alors que ses parents étaient allés faire des courses, un sac à dos bien rempli et un autre avec des affaires pour Pop. Doremi courut jusqu'au Maho Do laissant tout derrière elle, et ne sachant pas quand elle reviendrait. Une fois là-bas elle croisa Hazuki, avec un très gros objet dans le dos.

- C'est la gouvernante qui ayant fini de convaincre mes parents de me laisser partir ma confié le sabre de sa famille, expliqua la pauvre Hazuki.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, tout le monde était là avec ses affaires, Majo Rika, Arisa, Eriol, Suzuka et à la grande surprise des deux filles, les petites fées, Lala, ainsi qu' Onpu, Aiko et Momoko. Mais ce n'était pas tout, une autre fille était présente, Afro-américaine, Momoko la présenta immédiatement.

- Je vous présente Beth ma meilleure amie de New-York, elle a découvert la magie alors que nous étions attaquées par ces guerriers magiciens et l'arrivée de Majo Heart et ses deux employées.

- Beth? Nous avons entendu parlé de toi plutôt souvent, mais... tu nous comprend? Demanda Doremi.

- Bien entendu depuis que Momoko est partie j'en ai profité grâce à une amie pour me perfectionner en Japonais. Cette histoire est plutôt dingue mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Momoko s'amuser aux sorcières toute seule alors après lui avoir demandé gentillement...

- M'attacher par les pieds et me fouetter c'est pas que j'appelle « gentillement »... soupira Momoko.

- Mais comment avez vous fais pour arriver aussi rapidement? Demanda Hazuki.

- Suzuka nous a tous téléportés ici grâce à ses pouvoirs, expliqua Onpu.

- Et ou sont Majo Heart et ses employées? Demanda Doremi.

- Elles arrivent, elles tentent de savoir s'il y a d'autres survivantes de la défaite du Monde des Sorcières, expliqua Majo Rika. Mais s'il y en a elles ne sont pas tout prêt ou sinon elles sont prisonnières et pour couronner le tout notre petite reine est en exil.

- Eriol... sais tu ou sont Pop et Hana? Demanda Doremi.

- J'ai réglé le télétransporteur dans un endroit précis ou je sais qu'elles trouveront de l'aide. Mais là nous allons à Handin.

Doremi aurait aimé en savoir plus avant de partir mais Majo Heart, Majo Pi et Majo Pon venaient d'arriver. Suzuka après de brèves explication ordonna à tout le monde de se tenir le plus serré possible, alors elle, Arisa et Eriol les entourèrent pour activer un cercle magique.

Une fois ce cercle activé une lueur blanche envahit la pièce qui redevint vide quelques secondes plus tard.

*** Monde d'Handin:**

Un cercle magique sur un pylône de marbre blanc d'une centaine de mètres, puis un pont reliant à une tour avec un bâtiment au toit arrondi et autour des palmiers. Tel fut la première vision des jeunes arrivants.

- Bienvenue dans le monde artificiel d'Handin! Dit Suzuka.

- C'est géant ici, mais pourquoi c'est artificiel? Demanda Aiko.

- Les écoles de magie de notre monde avaient besoin de lieux de ralliements pour les élèves en initiation, donc grâce à la magie ils ont créés dans l'espace-temps plusieurs mondes artificiels dont celui-ci. C'est un lieu de détente, entrainement mais aussi de rassemblement, nous pouvons y venir quand on veut. Pour le moment c'est notre classe qui occupe les lieux, enfin normalement ils sont dans leurs lieux d'initiations mais il est très probables qu'ils passent ici. De plus le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière, une journée ici équivaut à une heure dans nos mondes, c'est donc très pratique, expliqua Arisa.

Alors que le petit groupe prit le pont pour rejoindre la tour, une jeune fille de 15 ans vint vers eux, cheveux noirs et kimono.

- Vous trois? Plus des visiteurs et bien que s'est-il passé? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Les amis laissez moi vous présenter Konaka, la fille des gardiens des lieux, nous vous les présenteront plus tard. En fait nos adversaires sont plus forts que prévu et celles-là sont ici pour s'entrainer un peu, commenta Eriol.

- Dites moi les filles... vous ne seriez pas...des sorcières par hasard? Demanda Konaka.

- Noooooooon! Hurlèrent les sorcières.

- Pas la peine d'en faire autant le sort est levé je vous rappelle, dit Doremi. Mais comment sais tu cela?

- Nous savons reconnaître les nôtres... Suzuka, peut-être devraient-elles rafraichir leurs mémoires dans la bibliothèque? Dit Konaka en partant.

- Pour ne rien vous cacher Konaka est une sorcière... commença Arisa.

- Serait-ce une des descendantes? En fait votre monde originel c'est l'Ithilis? Demanda Majo Heart.

- Oui, on ne vous l'avait pas dit? Demanda Eriol.

- Les textes racontent que lorsque la Reine fit sceller les pouvoirs une partie des sorcières et des sorciers n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils finirent par choisir l'exil vers le monde allié d' Ithilis, ils furent tout de suite acceptés. On raconte qu'ils vécurent sous les antiques lois et avec leurs anciens pouvoirs, mais qu'avec le temps il y eu de nombreuses réformes et qu'ils sont le reflet de ce que nous aurions pu devenir sans les sceaux, informa Majo Heart.

Ils arrivèrent jusqu'au petit bâtiment central ou se trouvait des ascenseurs, et descendirent jusqu'à la grande salle à manger des lieux.

- Vous devez avoir faim? Après on montrera les chambres à l'étage des invités. Indiqua Arisa.

- Suzuka, Arisa, Eriol! Que faites vous ici? Demanda une voix juste derrière eux.

Le petit groupe se retourna et vit deux filles de l'age des trois enfants, mais ce qui frappa en premier lieu était qu'elles étaient jumelles, cheveux bruns et courts, elles se distinguaient par une coiffure différente.

- Vous deux! Vous n'êtes pas chez votre instructeur? Demanda Arisa.

- Non, il avait besoin de quelques heures pour aller à une Convention de mangas donc nous sommes revenues pour se perfectionner.

- Je vous présente Tsubasa et Hikaru, deux filles de notre classe. Tsubasa est plutôt experte en combats de distance et en invocations tandis qu'Hikaru est experte en combat rapproché, informa Suzuka.

- Pour vous dire la vérité, nous sommes tombés sur quelque chose qui ressemble très fort à une Guerre Sacrée, expliqua Arisa.

Après s'être assis et commencés à manger ce fut d'abord à Doremi d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec Majo Rika, puis ce fut au tour de Majo Rika d'expliquer la surprise de l'attaque et la vitesse de la chute du Royaume des Sorcières, Majo Heart ajouta que le Royaume des Sorciers était aussi tombé. Puis Suzuka le reste depuis son arrivée sur Terre, la défaite des apprenties-sorcières, le Pacte et la disparition de Pop et d'Hana.

- Et bien, ca en fait des histoires, et je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est avant tout pour aider à la formation de ces apprenties, et comme on dit honorer l'Alliance? Demanda Tsubasa.

- Je sens que les parents de Konaka ne seront pas ravis de voir les sorcières, surtout sa mère. Elle voue une haine féroce aux sorcières du Royaume des Sorcières depuis la fuite de ses ancêtres, ajouta Hikaru.

- J'irais lui parler, en attendant... Doremi, Aiko, Onpu, Momoko, Hazuki, donnez moi vos artefacts magiques pour que je les modifie. Vous ne pourrez jamais atteindre un bon niveau avec de tels appareils, expliqua Suzuka. Pendant ce temps visitez les lieux et détendez vous, après tout la mer est juste en bas avec un climat toujours paradisiaque, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose demandez ou faites le apparaître par magie, dit Suzuka en quittant la table.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à la découverte des lieux, les chambres individuelles, la grande bibliothèque ou Hazuki, Majo Rika et Majo Heart décidèrent d'explorer, Eriol et Arisa choisirent de s'entrainer dans les aires extérieures prévues à cet effet. Quant aux apprenties sorcières elles profitaient de la plage et de la mer, seule Doremi semblait pensive allongée sur son transat.

Pendant ce temps Suzuka venait de terminer les modifications en compagnie de la mère de Konaka, Mizuru. Cette dernière semblait réticente après avoir apprit la présence des sorcières.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu les as ramené ici! Dit fermement Mizuru.

- Nous ne pouvions pas les laisser à leur sort, et l'Ilithis à toujours été l'allié des sorcières, ca na jamais été remis en cause.

- Je suis descendante des sorcières exilées et nous avons été chassés a cause des caprices de la reine de l'époque. Et puis nous sommes quand même bien plus évolués que ces sauvages, quand nous sommes parties nous n'avons laissé que les faibles et les imbéciles, de même pour les sorciers. Au moins nous ne vivons plus en territoires séparés entre sorciers et sorcières, avons des descendances comme n'importe quel être humain, il faut pas s'étonner que les deux royaumes se soient effondrés aussi rapidement.

- Écoute, tu n'a qu'a tolérer leur présence, on ne te demande pas de te marier avec l'une d'elle.

- Je verrais, j'en parlerais avec Konaka et Daishi.

De leur coté, Majo Heart faisait quelques découvertes en faisant toutes des recherches sur la période de la mise en place des sceaux.

- Il est dit dans ce livre que la Reine de l'époque fit mettre un dispositif spécial pour maintenir et entretenir les sceaux sur les personnes. Si on brise ce mécanisme les potentiels de magie reviendront à la normal. Il en existe quatre placés dans le monde des humains et dans le notre, il faut les trouver sans doutes cela sera assez rapide pour augmenter les pouvoirs des sorcières. Qu'en dis tu Majo Rika?

- Hein... pardon mais ils sont des copies des récits des exilés, je comprend mieux leur haine envers nous. On parle de persécutions, de confiscations de biens et bien d'autres choses que nous ne pensions jamais voir dans notre monde. Je pensais que tout ca était spécifiquement humain, mais il me semble que je me sois trompée. Finalement les sorcières de l'époque n'étaient pas si différentes, et pour établir un monde meilleur cette reine a souillé notre monde en écrasant les opposants.

- Qu'aurais tu fais si tu vivais en ce temps là?

- Je serais surement partie, vivre sous cette dictature ne m'intéresse pas.

- Pareil, elle serait même passé outre le Cénacle de l'époque, je n'aurais jamais supporté une telle prise de pouvoir.

- Ça nous le saurons jamais, mais c'était suffisamment important et grave pour que les sorcières actuelle d'Ilithis nous en veuille encore.

Le soir arriva, et c'est sous le soleil couchant que Suzuka convoqua Doremi et ses amies sur le toit de la tour.

- Comme prévu j'ai fait préparé vos artefacts, vous devrez les utiliser encore une fois comme d'habitude et tout se transformera. Sauf que vous aurez un artefact magique en main qui servira durant les combats. En écoutant vos récits j'ai pu définir les positions d'attaques qui conviendraient le mieux.

Doremi et les autres utilisèrent les artefacts comme à l'habitude, elles appuyèrent sur le bouton rond du milieu et leurs uniformes habituels apparurent mais cette fois en plus un cercle magique apparut à leurs pieds, la boule lumineuse apparut en bas du cou de toutes les filles montrant l'activation de leur potentiel magique et de nouvelles tenues apparurent et l'artefact magique se transforma en petite bille de couleur ayant les couleurs de la tenue de chacun.

Les tenues avaient l'air d'être celles de la première fois mais avec des changements, les robes étaient les mêmes, mais sur le torse l'artefact habituel avait disparu pour laisser place à un petit plastron argenté avec le blason du pays des Sorcières. Le chapeau était le même, mais cette fois les membres n'étaient plus à découvert. Des manches de tissu noir couvertes de petits anneaux de métal de même pour les jambes. Il n'y avait plus de gants et les mêmes chaussures. Mais des objets différents apparurent en main, Doremi, Aiko et Onpu recurent chacune un long bâton métallique le sommet était surmonté d'une bille colorée de la même couleur que leurs tenues, elle se trouva centrée entre deux lames affutées mais l'une nettement plus longue que l'autre.

- Vous trois ce sera de la magie de combat rapproché, mais vos artefacts sont avant tout des bâtons de magie et non des lances, si vous utilisez ca pour autre chose vous risquez de tout briser. On peut réparer mais c'est long et inutile dans les conditions actuelles.

Pour Momoko et Hazuki, un bâton de taille moyenne chacune avec une bille colorée au milieu, les deux embouts en forme de sphère métallique.

- Vous deux je ne vous vois vraiment pas en première ligne alors magie de combat à distance et en plus pour Hazuki le talent d'invocation. Croyez moi tout sera parfait. Il reste à vous entrainer, quelques jours, a mon avis Pop sera de retour en même temps. Doremi... d'après mes informations Pop est bien à Ilithis, et comme prévu elle a rencontré deux personnes que l'on connait, Ami et Fumiko...

_(A SUIVRE)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4: Ilithis**

Ilithis est une planète constitué d'un seul grand continent, avec de vastes plaines. Une terre de cavaliers, ainsi en a t-il toujours été pour les habitants de l'Ilithis. La Magie est aussi présente en tous les habitants qui la manie dès leur plus jeune age. Contrairement à la Terre, ce monde n'a que des petites villes car la population étant nomade elle circule beaucoup entre ces pôles de rassemblements. Mais il existe une grande ile situé dans la partie sud de l'Océan unique. On dit qu'elle fut créée par les sorcières et les sorciers exilés sur le modèle exact de leur terre d'origine. Elle se nomme l'Ile de la Nouvelle Elysion.

*** Ilithis, Nouvelle Elysion**

Ce sont les pleurs d'Hana qui la réveillèrent, Pop était étendue au milieu d'un champ de blé. Elle avait réussit à utiliser l'appareil d'Eriol qui l'avait téléportée à cet endroit mais elle eut un tel choc qu'elle s'évanouit.

Il faisait nuit et Pop en regardant le ciel étoilé ne reconnu rien du tout. Ses parents lui avait souvent montré quelques constellations. L'image de Doremi inconsciente lui revint en tête, ce qui lui fit monter à son tour des larmes. Mais Hana était à ses cotés, il ne fallait pas tomber aussi bas. Elle se releva retint très difficilement ses larmes et prit Hana dans ses bras.

Les deux enfants avaient faim, et Pop devait protéger Hana afin de faire selon la volonté de Doremi. Lorsqu'elle atteint les premières maisons elle repensa au Royaume des Sorcières. Cet endroit ressemblait aux villages ou elle passait pour passer ses épreuves. Il lui semblait presque entendre les voix des deux examinatrices mais c'était son imagination.

Mais fort heureusement au coin d'une des rues du village elle repéra grâce à l'écriteau qu'elle connaissait si bien, une maternelle. Bien évidemment fermée mais grâce à la magie il serait aisé d'entrer. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et devant la porte-fenêtre de la cour arrière elle récita sa formule: _« Pipitto Puritto Puritan Peperuto » faites que cette porte s'ouvre!_

La porte s'ouvrit et Pop y entra, referma derrière elle. Dans ce genre d'endroits il y a toujours une cuisine avec de la nourriture et elles seraient tranquilles jusqu'au matin. Mais Pop n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, car Hana s'endormit alors qu'elle venait d'être mise dans un petit lit. Quant à Pop elle s'effondra sur la matelas à coté d'elle.

Le lendemain, Pop fut réveillée par les bruits d'une petite ville en pleine agitation. Mais la première chose qui l'étonna était de ne plus être dans la même pièce. Elle regarda autour d'elle, pas de traces d' Hana non plus et elle avait quitté son costume d'apprentie. Elle se dépecha de sortir de la pièce ou elle était pour arriver dans celle ou elle s'était endormie. Elle y trouva une dizaine d'enfants un peu plus jeunes, et Hana assise sur les genoux d'un homme qui ressemblait tellement à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait: « Oyajide? ».

- Et bien notre seconde petite invitée est réveillée, les enfants souhaitons lui la bienvenue!

- Bienvenue! Crièrent les enfants.

- Je suis Yamani, professeur de magie pour ces enfants. Et toi qui es tu? Et pourrais tu présenter ta petite amie?

Pop fut déçue, cet homme n'était Oyajide malgré la ressemblance mais elle eu confirmation dans son comportement tout à fait normal. Oyajide mettait mal à l'aise tandis que lui amenait la confiance.

- Je suis Pop Harukaze, et elle c'est Hana.

- C'était quoi le costume que tu portait quand nous t'avons trouvé? Quand on a appuyé sur la petite console ronde, le costume a disparu. Demanda un des enfants.

- Mon uniforme d'apprentie-magicienne, se risqua Pop étant donné qu'ils connaissaient la magie.

- Nos uniformes d'apprentis ne sont pas comme le tien!

- Les enfants j'ai une excellente idée, pourquoi ne montreriez vous pas tous vos uniformes d'apprentis de Niveau 1?

Les enfants se levèrent saisirent les petites billes colorées que Yamani leur tendait, puis après une vive lumière des tenues apparurent aux enfants. Une longue veste blanche aux bordures rouge, un pantalon noir en dessous, et une chemise noire en dessous. Entre les mains une petite baguette métallique avec un bout en forme de demi-cercle avec au creux une grosse bille colorée.

- Et toi Pop? Montre nous...

Pop se mit à sourire, et appuya sur sa petite console magique et activa son uniforme d'apprentie. Les enfants discutèrent, jouèrent, et Pop oublia pendant une matinée ses soucis. A midi, alors que les enfants mangeaient Yamani prit Pop et Hana à part.

- Il est temps que tu me dises tout, ou sont tes parents?

- En fait là d'où je viens c'est le chaos, un garçon nommé Eriol m'a donné ce petit appareil pour m'enfuir avec Hana.

- Tu veux parler du téléporteur? Du doit venir du continent, cette technologie vient de là-bas!

- Non, de Misora au Japon!

- Misora? Japon? Je ne connais pas ces endroits.

A ce moment Yamani se souvint que sur ces appareils il existe toujours un moyen de connaître son propriétaire surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un modèle scolaire. Il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur du bureau des professeurs et brancha le téléporteur dessus. Apparut alors la photo du propriétaire: « _Lui c'est Eriol, il m'a donné cet obje_t ». Yamani continua et dans la liste des données il retrouva l'école du propriétaire et la composition de sa famille.

- Par tous les magiciens martyrs! Il s'agit du grand frère de Fumiko!

Yamani prit un téléphone et appela l'école d'Eriol. Après une bonne conversation il raccrocha et se tourna vers Pop.

- Il s'agit du téléporteur d'Eriol Sanders, il est en pleine initiation avec sa classe et est partit sur la Terre en compagnie de deux de ses camarades. Sa jeune sœur est ici pour suivre une formation de sorcière de Niveau 1, il s'agit de Fumiko. Elle est dans ma classe... Sa meilleure amie Ami est aussi la sœur d'une des camarades d'Eriol. Alors en fait tu es une terrienne?

- Moi oui, mais Hana vient du Royaume des Sorcières!

Pop crut un instant que Yamani allait avoir une crise cardiaque.

- Le Royaume des Sorcières? Dans ce cas une seule personne peut nous aider. Mais avant, je vais devoir...

- Grand frère! Grand frère! Qu'est-il arrivé à Eriol? Hurla Fumiko qui venait d'entrer et avait entendu toute la conversation derrière la porte.

- Fumiko calme toi! Ordonna Yamani.

Les larmes de Fumiko remontèrent des souvenirs pénibles à Pop.

- Doremi... grande soeur... murumura Pop avant de s'écrouler en pleurs.

Après avoir calmé les filles, Yamani reprit ses recherches par téléphone et donna des nouvelles rassurantes: _« Eriol, Arisa et Suzuka sont a Handin et en vie! Ils étaient accompagnés par des terriennes dont l'une d'entre elle répond au prénom de Doremi. » _Les filles étaient soulagées, Mais une fois que les enfants étaient tous partis Yamani emmena Pop et Hana chez lui.

Il occupait une petite maison, qui se révéla en fait être une dépendance d'une très grande maison juste à coté. Yamani, expliqua à Pop les origines de sa famille: _« Il y a de ca très longtemps mes ancêtres ont fuit le Royaume des Sorcières qui tombait sous une dictature impitoyable. A l'origine de ma famille il y a surtout une ancienne membre du Cénacle, Majo Freia. Puis ses descendants connurent toujours une certaine influence sur l'ile à cause de ces origines aristocrates. »._

Après cette conversation Yamani laissa Pop seule avec Hana, pour aller dans la résidence principale. Il y rencontra une personne qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il estimait être la seule à pouvoir aider Pop et Hana.

- Et bien mon descendant que me veux tu? Demanda le vieille femme à Yamani.

- Mon ancêtre, aujourd'hui j'ai fais une rencontre assez étrange.

- Tu as enfin rencontré une femme?

- Euh non... en fait il s'agit d'une terrienne apprentie-sorcière et d'un bébé venant du Royaume des Sorcières...

- Comment??? Débarrasse toi d'elles immédiatement! Ces malades veulent notre mort l'aurais-tu oublié?

- Mon ancêtre, il s'agit d'un bébé et d'une fillette d'à peine 6 ans!

- Nous avons fuis pour éviter la limitation des pouvoirs imposé par la reine de l'époque, alors leurs ennuis m'importent peu!

- Des enfants en initiation ont été attaqué sans raison par des ennemis qui auraient envahis le Royaume des Sorcières, c'est aussi Ilithis qui a été attaqué!

- Les Sorcières de ce monde sont toutes mauvaises et ne méritent qu'une seule chose, rester dans l'état de médiocrité dans lequel elles sont! Elles ont renié leur identité pour se borner à former des apprenties à faire des pâtisseries et autres!

- Justement ces apprenties sont aussi attaquées vu qu'ils ont attaqué Pop et sa sœur Doremi. Des innocents sont battus et nous ne ferions rien? C'est nous comporter comme ces sorcières qui ont chassé notre famille! En voyant Pop et Hana aujourd'hui j'ai compris a quel point nous avions tous été aveuglés par la haine de nos ancetres, elles n'ont rien à voir avec ces dingues dont tu parles!

La vieille femme haussa les épaules.

- Je comprend qu'on puisse hair des gens qui vous ont blessé et même pire, mais pousser cette haine sur les générations suivantes n'a aucun intérêt. On n'effacera jamais le mal qui a été fait, mais on peut se battre pour le faire reconnaître. Si les sorcières d'Ilithis venaient en aide aux sorcières de la Terre vous pourriez le faire. Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas, pourquoi continuez vous de vivre et même de vous efforcez par tous les moyens de rallonger votre vie? Je ne pense pas que ce soit par peur de la mort mais bien d'autre chose, un espoir de voir un jour...

- Maintenant mon descendant vous allez trop loin!

Yamani repartit laissant la vieille femme seule: _« Mon ancetre... Majo Freia... sachez que les filles sont chez moi alors si vous voulez les rencontrer avec des intentions pacifiques la porte est grande ouverte. »_

La vieille Majo Freia se mit à réfléchir sur les mots de Yamani.

_- L'espoir de voir un jour... Mais pourquoi je ne m'en souviens plus? Mes amis sont morts, ma famille directe a disparu laissant place à mes descendants qui ne me considère que selon mon rang. Plus rien ne me retiens ici et pourtant je me suis lancé tous les sorts possibles pour rallonger ma vie... au point qu'en restant tranquille comme je le fais une année vaut un seul jour pour mon organisme. _

Majo Freia ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses souvenirs...

*** Royaume des Sorcières, il y a très longtemps:**

Le Royaume n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il est de nos jours, un ciel bleu, un paysage très proche de celui de l'Ilithis. Ce jour là Majo Freia était convoquée d'urgence au Cénacle et du passer à travers de nombreux barrages des gardes de la Reine. Une fois arrivée elle était très perplexe tout comme ses collègues dans le bâtiment du Cénacle qui à l'époque se trouvait non loin du palais. Des rumeurs parlaient de choses catastrophiques mais après tout une guerre venait de s'achever et les troupes de l'Ilithis étaient parties après avoir honorés leur alliance.

Son carrosse venait d'arriver au Cenaclum comme on l'appelait à l'époque, elle gravit les marches du bâtiment couronné par une très grande coupole de verre. Juste en dessous la salle du Cénacle ou tout le monde était déjà là sauf une personne qui entra solennellement, une longue robe violette, et cheveux noirs avec un diadème.

- Mesdames, je suis là parmi vous aujourd'hui pour vous proposer de grandes réformes. Cela fait plusieurs années que nous sommes constamment en guerre avec les horreurs que vous savez, nous pouvons compter sur l'alliance de l'Ilithis mais aussi sur la neutralité des sorciers. Mais le peuple des sorcière est exténué par cela, c'est pourquoi je propose de désormais limiter le pouvoir des sorcières à des pouvoirs basiques de Niveau 1! Comme cela jamais de telles horreurs ne pourront se reproduire, nous devrons aussi convaincre les Sorciers.

- Mais votre majesté cela revient à utiliser 3,75% de notre potentiel, c'est le niveau qu'on accorde à des sorcières de 6 ans! Et pour l'Ilithis?

- Ils sont nos amis et comprendront par eux-même qu'il faut limiter ses pouvoirs pour vivre en paix. S'il le faut nous irons les convaincre!

- Votre majesté tout, le monde ne sera pas d'accord!

- Ceux qui ne seront pas d'accord sont les criminels et ceux qui veulent voir notre pays sombrer dans le chaos! Je vous le demande, adoptons cette loi et nous aurons bientôt des jours meilleurs!

- Votre majesté je ne pense pas que nous devrions voter ce genre de chose à la légère, nous devrions attendre un peu pour se faire une bonne opinion.

La reine sortit de la salle, puis se tourna vers deux personnes qui l'attendaient.

- Ces imbéciles ne veulent rien comprendre, il va falloir activer le plan B.

Le soir tomba, et Majo Freia comme toutes les membres du Cénacle avait une chambre dans le Cenaclum, lorsqu'elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit par la chaleur ambiante et des difficultés à respirer. Elle eu a peine le temps de se rhabiller et en ouvrant la porte vit des flammes, le Cenaclum brulait. Ayant un pressentiment elle se téléporta le plus loin possible et discrètement, elle arriva sur le toit d'une maison et se retourna. Le Cenaclum brulait, des sorcières-guerrières courraient dans toute la ville arrêtant des gens, et hurlant: _« Les membres du Cénacle ont tenté de tuer la Reine, nous veillons a votre sécurité! »._ Pour Majo Freia c'était un mensonge évident, mais pour l'instant il fallait fuir.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques jours qu'elle atteint sa maison en ruine, qui avait été pillée. Elle y passa la soirée, et fut rejointe par d'autres sorcières qui fuyaient, elles parlaient toutes d'arrestations et de disparitions inquiétantes. Elle apprit aussi que des centaines de sorcières partaient pour l'Ilithis pour être en sécurité. Le lendemain Majo Freia jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ce pays qu'elle avait tant aimé et en une fraction de seconde elle se retrouva en Ilithis ou le Roi dans un souci de calmer la Reine des Sorcières lui fit croire qu'il avait exécuté les opposantes qui fuyaient dans son pays.

Après quelques semaines, elle apprit que les Sorciers s'étaient pliés à la nouvelle règle et que les pouvoirs des humains étaient aussi scellés. Des sorciers par centaines apparurent à leurs tours dont un des fils du roi, puis il y eu quelques humains mais pas énormément. Le Roi d'Ilithis convoqua les Sorcières et les Sorciers, il existait une ile plutôt aride mais qui pouvait changer avec la magie ou ils pourraient tous s'installer en tant que peuple ami de plusieurs milliers de sorcières et sorciers.

Les années passèrent, il n'y eu plus de nouvelles du Royaume des Sorcières, comme s'il avait été rayé de la carte. Les amis de Majo Freia moururent un à un, puis les connaissances pour qu'un jour plus personne ne sache exactement qui elle était à part sa famille. Elle se retira, rallongeant inexorablement sa vie... _« Mais pourquoi? »_.

*** Ilithis, Nouvelle Elysion**

Majo Freia ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et fut surprise par une forte brise de vent comme elle n'en avait plus sentit depuis très longtemps: _« La dernière fois... c'était... là-bas! Mes terres ou poussaient toutes sortes de plantes, et d'arbres! La fascination envers les différents mondes... les Sorcières et les Sorciers... Les Humains et l'Ilithis! La joie de vivre qui nous habitaient, les apprenties en formation faisant des gaffes, mais aussi des temps sombres comme les guerres, la joie, la tristesse... Maintenant je sais! Ma partie, je veux revoir une dernière fois ma patrie!_

En s'endormant le soir même, Majo Freia rêva de son pays qu'elle avait quitté et cela pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps.

Le lendemain, Lorsque Pop se réveilla dans sa chambre pretée par Yamani elle s'habilla et descendit en bas là ou se trouvait la cuisine. Hana était installée à une chaise et mangeait par elle-meme sous les yeux d'une vieille femme, Majo Freia.

- Bonjour petite, tu dois être Pop. Je suis Majo Freia, l'ultime témoin!

Les deux filles discutèrent longuement, Pop racontant ses aventures avec ses amies et sa sœur et Majo Freia expliquait ce qu'était le Royaume des Sorcières avant la limitation des pouvoirs. Lorsque Yamani rentrait de ses courses il paru soulagé de voir son ancêtre se réconcilier avec son passé.

- Hana est encore petite Madame, mais je dirais à Majo Rika de tout faire pour qu'elle connaisse votre histoire. Elle mérite d'être racontée en guise d'avertissement aux prochaines générations, expliqua Pop.

- Merci petite apprentie, mais je pense qu'avant de partir rejoindre ta sœur à Handin nous devrions faire grandir la future Reine!

Majo Freia se leva, plaça Hana à terre, ouvrit un cercle magique et lança une incantation ce qui eu pour effet d'entourer Hana par une bulle d'énergie lumineuse et lorsqu'elle s'estompa Hana parut avoir 11 ans.

- Euh... que s'est-il passé? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Hana allons rejoindre maman Doremi!

- Oui!

Le lendemain d'autres invitées arrivèrent, résultat Majo Freia, Pop, Hana, Fumiko et Ami se placèrent en cercle et crièrent: _« Au nom de toutes les sorcières et sorciers, d'Elysion, d'Ilithis... partons vers Handin! »_

Les filles furent entourées par un grand cercle magique qui les engloba toutes dans une grande sphère qui partit comme une étoile filante dans le ciel tel un symbole d'espoir.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5: Apprenties-Sorcières de Niveau 2**

*** Planète Terre (Il y a très longtemps)**

La petite fille courait à travers les hautes herbes et le plus loin possible de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle et sa famille avaient été attaqué sur la route par des brigands. Essoufflée elle s'arrêta un moment au pied d'un cerisier du Japon. Mais elle sentit tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule. La présence se fit subitement plus calmante, avant d'apparaitre sous les traits d'une jeune femme. Habillée de noir, elle avait en main un étrange bâton. Le père de la petite fille lui avait souvent expliqué qu'il existait des personnes dotées d'étranges pouvoirs qui pouvaient éveiller en nous une force incroyable et de fabuleux pouvoirs. De cette femme dégageait une aura apaisante, elle lui tendit la main, la petite fille la prit... « _Que dirais-tu de devenir mon Scutarius? »_

*** Handin**

Doremi se réveilla brusquement, ce rêve la hantait quelques fois mais il revenait très souvent ces derniers jours. Mais en même temps c'était ca paraissait si réel. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elles étaient là, et avaient rencontré d'autres enfants en initiation. Selon Arisa ils sont une classe de 23 enfants.

Le soleil se levait, alors elle s'habilla, prit son artefact et sortit sur une terrasse prévue pour l'entrainement. Elle fit briller la petite bille et endossa son uniforme de combat. Avant tout elle prit dans sa main libre une boite de conserve vide. Un cercle magique apparut à ses pieds. De son bâton magique elle fit apparaître une sphère rose, lança la boite de conserve dans les airs. Elle pointa la boite avec son bâton et ordonna: _« Shooter »_. La sphère fut lancée contre la boite de conserve qui s'envola encore plus haut, puis en se concentrant Doremi parvint à contrôler la sphère par la pensée et la fit revenir pour toucher la boite plusieurs fois de suite. Après avoir touché la boite une cinquantaine de fois elle s'essouffla et arrêta.

Doremi avait bien changé en quelques jours, avant cela elle était encore une gamine qui vivait dans un monde en relative paix pour basculer en tant qu'acteur de l'autre coté de la Magie. Après s'en être servie pour tenir une boutique de différentes choses, elle devait s'en servir pour se défendre.

- Dodo!

La petite fée de Doremi apparut et Doremi lui ordonna: « Dodo fait apparaître un bouclier magique! » Dodo fit apparaître un cercle magique qui servait de bouclier et se plaça juste devant Doremi. Si elle avait connu cette technique plus tôt elle aurait pu avoir une chance.

- Ça ira pour ce matin Dodo! Ordonna Doremi.

A ce moment elle entendit un petit applaudissement, en se tournant vers leur origine elle vit Majo Rika.

- Majo Rika? Vous êtes contente de moi en plus?

- Doremi, je ne vais pas passer ma vie à te crier dessus même si la plupart du temps tu le mérites. Mais j'ai pu constater à quel point tu t'entraines dur. Au fait pourquoi t'en fais plus maintenant qu'autrefois?

- Autrefois je n'avais pas ma vie en jeu... surtout avec cette histoire de pacte!

- Tu aurais du mieux te renseigner!

- Comment j'aurais pu deviner que « mon avenir » se résumait à amputer ma vie de quelques années me laissant un mois terrestre à vivre?

- Suzuka t'as promis qu'a la fin de la Guerre Sacrée, la Pacte serait nul et non advenu, donc tu pourras récupérer ton « avenir ».

Doremi se releva du banc ou elles s'étaient assises.

- Les autres doivent être en train de se lever je vais me nettoyer un peu et je vais les rejoindre à la cantine!

Doremi rentra dans sa chambre ou il y avait une petite salle de bain. Sur son corps on pouvait voir des marques de coups ou encore quelques cicatrices laissées par sa défaite mais aussi par son entrainement intensif. Elle avait de grandes qualités disait-on, il faut avouer que ce genre de magie n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque là. Cette fois elle en était sure, elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle défit les nœuds qui lui donnaient sa coiffure si particulière et laissa ses cheveux retomber: « _Après tout Fami a fait la même chose, au fait que deviens t-elle?_ ».

La cantine était pas mal remplie cette fois-ci, une dizaine d'élèves étaient là, mais il fallait aussi compte les adultes qui mangeaient un peu plus loin. Konaka quant à elle discutait directement avec les enfants. A leur table les anciennes apprenties-sorcières discutaient tranquillement lorsque Doremi arriva laissant les filles sans voix.

- Ben quoi j'ai un truc sur ma figure? Demanda Doremi.

- Doremi... tu as changé de coiffure? Demanda Aiko.

- C'est quand même plus pratique pour ce genre de magie, expliqua Doremi.

- Si tu fais allusion à la fois ou en pleine simulation on te repérais juste à ta coiffure derrière le rocher faut pas te vexer pour ca... Commença Hazuki.

Les filles continuèrent de plaisanter sur la nouvelle coiffure de Doremi avant de revenir sur leurs entrainements respectifs. Depuis quelques jours certaines filles suivirent les autres enfants sur leurs lieux d'entrainement pour s'inspirer et apprendre.

Hazuki apprenait très vite les magies liées à la santé, chose interdite dans le Royaume des Sorcières. Mais aussi sur les magies de la Nature, part contre autant elle avait vite appris à créer des systèmes de défense mais pour attaquer à distance c'était moins évident.

Aiko était en plein apprentissage du mouvement instantané mais dans le même temps il s'agit d'une technique assez dure à assimiler. Surtout en utilisant de la magie d'attaque en même temps ce qui ne facilite pas les choses.

Onpu avait atteint un excellent niveau, ses cours de danse n'avaient pas été inutiles. En mixant ce qu'elle savait déjà elle était devenue une excellente combattante pouvant user de toutes sortes de magies.

Momoko avait acquit une très bonne expérience du combat à distance et se rapprochait d'Hazuki pour la soutenir.

Dans un même temps les filles devaient étudier des ouvrages scolaires de magie pour assimiler les bases. Elles étaient aidées par les enfants qui les faisaient réviser. Mais il n'y avait pas que les filles qui s'entrainaient, Majo Rika, Majo Heart et ses deux employées travaillaient dur.

Mais soudain une sonnerie suivie d'une annonce brisa les discussions matinales: _« Attention, téléportations multiples en provenance d'Ilithis »._ Doremi et ses amies montèrent immédiatement au dernier niveau, sur le toit. De fortes lumières apparurent avant se calmer et de laisser apparaître plusieurs personnes, dont l'une même de loin rappelait quelqu'un que Doremi connaissait très bien.

- Pop? Pop! Criais Doremi en courant vers sa petite sœur enfin de retour.

- Doremi!

Pop n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant sa sœur changée, elle avoua même qu'elle avait eu du mal à la reconnaître.

- Au fait Doremi pendant que tu t'amusais ici j'ai ramené... Commença Pop.

- Maman Doremi!!!!! Hurla Hana qui sauta au cou de sa jeune maman.

- Hana, mais tu es redevenue une jeune demoiselle de notre age!

- Oui, maman!

A ce moment Majo Freia remarqua justement,

- En plus le Royaume des Sorcières transforment les petites apprenties en jeunes mères? C'est vraiment la décadence totale!

Doremi qui se tourna vers la vieille femme se dirigea vers elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Doremi!

- Je suis Majo Freia, ta jeune sœur est venu me chercher dans ma paisible et ennuyeuse retraite.

Majo Rika et Majo Heart arrivèrent sur place et s'approchèrent du petit groupe.

- Majo Rika vous êtes là aussi! Cria Hana.

- Mais bien évidemment petite Reine, et Majo Heart aussi a réussit à fuir.

- Nous avons ramené une autre membre du Cénacle, Majo Freia!

- Une membre du Cénacle?

Majo Freia s'approcha des deux autres sorcières qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

- Je suis Majo Freia, dernière représentante des exilés, et du Cénacle de l'époque de la Reine Thinit jusqu'à sa prise de pouvoir.

- Madame... Murmura Majo Rika.

Majo Rika et Majo Heart ne savaient que dire, elles avaient lus tellement de choses sur cette époque dans la bibliothèque. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à rencontrer une survivante.

- Je crois que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, mais avant accepteriez vous de juste me serrer la main? Demanda Majo Freia.

Les deux sorcières s'exécutèrent et serrèrent la main tendue.

- Vous venez de faire le premier pas vers une réconciliation entre nos deux nations, commenta Majo Freia en souriant.

Majo Freia fut amenée à sa chambre, elle demanda à rester seule un moment et à ce que les apprenties soient sur l'aire d'entrainement principale qui ressemblait à une arène. Majo Freia s'effondra en larmes, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle serait aussi près de son but. A genoux elle pleurait abondamment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main lumineuse se présenta devant elle. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit ses compagnons du Cénacle qui avaient tous péris. Elle se releva, inspira un grand coup et dit: _« Mes amis je vais aller restaurer notre mémoire dans ce monde! »_. Sur ces mots les esprits s'évaporèrent dans un nuage de particules de lumière.

Majo Freia arriva dans la petite arène ou se trouvaient déjà les apprenties qui s'alignèrent face à elle.

- Les filles, ceci n'est pas un jeu! Les temps ou vous jouiez à la marchande est révolu, la magie c'est aussi savoir se défendre et attaquer mais aussi porter assistance à ceux dans le besoin. Le Royaume des Sorcières étant déchu, je vous propose de prendre le nom de nos anciennes apprenties de l'époque: « Les Scutarius ».

A ces paroles Doremi sentit comme une décharge électrique, elle avait déjà entendu ce terme dans un de ses rêves. Alors peut-être ne s'agissait-il pas d'un simple rêve?

- Après avoir vite discuté avec Majo Rika de votre niveau de magie, il semble certain que vous avez dépassé le Niveau 1 toujours dispensé dans le Royaume des Sorcières et qui est le niveau pour être sorcière. Dans l'ancien temps ce n'était pas le cas! Il semble cependant que vous êtes plutôt douées, donc je vais vous faire passer une grande épreuve qui déterminera votre niveau. Pour le moment vous êtes selon moi des apprenties sorcières de Niveau 2 ou plutôt des Scutarius de Niveau 2! A vous de me le montrer et même d'aller plus loin!

Les filles aquièscèrent toutes, ne remarquant pas la petite larme de Majo Freia sur la joue.

*** Ancien Royaume des Sorcières (Il y a très longtemps)**

Le femme et la petite fille qui devait avoir pas plus de 4 ans, venaient d'arriver dans le Royaume.

- Alors c'est ici ton pays? Demanda la petite fille.

- Oui, je vais t'emmener dans ta nouvelle maison, là je t'entrainerais à devenir une grande sorcière.

- Oui je veux bien... mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom!

- Majo Freia mais tu peux m'appeler Freia!

_(A SUIVRE)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6: L'apprentissage**

Les filles étaient plutôt stressées, elles ne s'attendaient pas à devoir faire une épreuve afin de tester leur niveau. Ainsi dès le lendemain de son arrivée Majo Freia, Majo Heart, Majo Rika et quelques enfants-novices les accompagnèrent sur le lieux des épreuves. Pour cela ils s'étaient tous téléportés dans un monde désertique au milieu des ruines d'habitations d'une ancienne civilisation moderne.

*** Monde d'Hazred**

- Bienvenues dans le monde désert de d'Hazred, c'est un lieu parfait pour un test de ce genre. J'ai sélectionné quelques enfants d'Ilithis et je vais faire des invocations pour créer d'autres adversaires. Vous pouvez voler sur vos batons mais pas plus haut que les immeubles, sauf en cas d'extreme urgence. Vous serez postées à l'autre bout de la ville en ruine, et vous devrez trouver mon bâton magique que j'ai caché ici hier soir.

- Excusez moi mais comment pouvez vous utiliser la magie sans votre bâton? Demanda Aiko.

- Les particules de magie sont disséminées à travers notre corps et circulent dans notre sang. Un artefact ne fait qu'aider le magicien à concentrer sa magie à certains points. Mais ceux et celles qui utilisent la magie depuis très longtemps avec un très bon niveau savent se passer de leur artefact... Autrefois j'avais une Scutarius, enfin une disciple dans votre jargon qui avait aussi atteint un niveau tel qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'artefact, il n'était là que par habitude. Il est temps de me montrer ce que vaut une apprentie moderne!

De leur point de vue les sorcières avaient un point de vue intéressant, plus loin Majo Pin et Majo Pon avaient fait installés une petite infirmerie en cas de problèmes.

- Je me demande ce que tout ca va donner? Demanda Majo Heart.

- J'ai confiance en elles, surtout en Doremi elle est capable de tout cette petite. Enfin fort heureusement Pop et Hana ne participent pas à ce test.

- Hana je l'ai vue sur la plage mais Pop ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vue...

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Un monde en ruine, des mages soldats qui circulaient partout en groupes, des sorcières enchainées, des feux qui commençaient tout juste à s'éteindre. Dans le château de la Reine en ruine seule la salle du trône paraissait encore tenir debout. Trois magiciens en armures noires apparurent et s'agenouillèrent aux pieds des marches. Derrière un rideau, une silhouette apparut et se plaça à l'endroit ou se trouvait le trône.

- Votre Altesse, nos troupes ont a présent entièrement soumis ce monde, c'était trop facile.

- Néanmoins nous avons perdus la trace de la Régente et du bébé...

- Il suffit Soldats! Vous êtes les trois plus puissants mages de mon armée. Mais la recherche de ces gens est peut-être inutile, j'entends que nous puissions disposer des richesses de ce monde et que vos troupes n'hésitent pas.

La silhouette disparu et les trois mages se relevèrent.

- Ça na te semble pas étrange que depuis le début du conflit nous n'ayons jamais vu son visage. D'habitude ce n'est jamais un problème.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je trouve étrange, mais il faut continuer...

La jeune femme atteignit les appartements de la reine et s'installa dans un fauteuil, en face d'elle un homme l'attendait.

- Vous voilà Altesse!

- J'espère que les résultats actuels contentent la Compagnie mon cher Dakins!

- La Compagnie n'en revient toujours pas de la chute aussi rapide de ce monde. Mais elle demande une autre chose, nous avons certes porté des coups aux apprenties mais il faut aller plus loin et les exterminer! D'ailleurs un détail inquiète la Compagnie, il s'agit du monde de l'Ilithis, il paraît qu'ils ont entendu parler de l'invasion et cela les mécontentent.

- Que voulez vous que je fasse?

- Connaissez vous le système des mondes artificiels?

- Oui, il s'agit de mondes créés artificiellement faisant office de base arrière ou de point de rassemblement.

- Des apprenties se seraient réfugiées là-bas! A Handin exactement, il se peut que le bébé y soit aussi. Envoyez des troupes pour éliminer cette menace!

- Très bien!

*** Monde d'Hazred**

Les filles se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la ville, attendant le moment fatidique du départ. Soudain une fusée rouge traversa le ciel, c'était le signal du départ. Les filles enfourchèrent leurs bâtons et volèrent en direction du centre-ville, l'endroit le plus probable de la cachette.

- Doremi? Demanda Onpu.

- Oui?

- Comment peut-on être sur que ce bâton se trouve là-bas?

- J'en sais rien en fait! Arrêtons nous un instant.

Le petit groupe s'arrêta un instant, mais Hazuki eu une idée.

- Je connais un sort spécial qui permet de me cadrer sur les pensées et souvenirs d'une personne à distance.

- Oh génial, utilisa ca Hazuki! Affirma Aiko.

Hazuki se concentra, fit apparaître un cercle magique et murmura ses incantations avant qu'un écran apparut devant elle faisant défiler des images.

- Je me suis fixée sur les pensées des jumelles, elles doivent savoir ou il se trouve. Hier soir elles sont revenues à Handin avant de disparaître avec Majo Freia quelques instants plus tard.

Hazuki ferma les yeux tandis qu'une série d'images défilaient devant elle, puis l'écran disparut.

- Ça y est, comme je le pensais elles sont dans le coup et nous nous trompions de direction. Le bâton se trouve dans les caves d'une école plutôt dans le quartier nord, nous devrions éviter le centre-ville et le contourner.

- Géant alors faisons ca!

Le petit groupe continua mais en passant comme prévu par les rues qui s'offraient à elles, soudain des tirs vinrent par le coté, fort heureusement les filles activèrent leurs boucliers. Et se cachèrent derrière une dune pour se protéger, elles étaient coincées dès qu'elles tentaient une sortie les tirs reprirent depuis une rangée de fenêtres du second étage d'un immeuble.

- Laissez moi m'occuper de ca, dit Aiko, Mimi va voir discrètement ce dont il s'agit.

La petite fée d'Aiko se dépêcha d'aller voir et revint faire son rapport.

- Une série de sphères volantes tirant a vue? Toutes protégée par un bouclier magique autour d'elles.

- Que comptes tu faire? Demanda Momoko.

- Je tente quelques mouvements instantanés et après je monte jusque là par la façade et je fais un _« Claw Shooter »_! Une de mes spécialités, vous verrez!

- Et pourquoi plusieurs mouvements instantanés? Demanda Doremi.

- Je sais qu'un suffit mais bon je ne suis pas encore très au point avec cette technique.

Aiko se concentra, puis disparut pour apparaître en plein milieu de la rue _« Non trop court »_, avant de disparaître à nouveau et d'arriver contre le mur d'en face. Elle se repositionna, pointa son artefact vers une des fenêtres du 2nd étage, une cercle magique apparut à ses pieds et elle cria: _« Claw Shooter »_. Une série de petites sphères brillantes s'envolèrent vers l'étage s'y engouffrèrent avant de tout faire exploser.

- Réussit!!! Continuons!

Mais l'immeuble continua a exploser entièrement.

- C'est malin t'as fait sauter l'immeuble! Hurla Doremi en s'enfuyant comme toutes les autres filles.

De leur coté les spectateurs ne perdaient rien du spectacle, en particulier Majo Freia.

- Je dois l'admettre elles ont une certaine connaissance en terme de techniques mais elles restent bien maladroites. Voyons ce que tout ca va donner, elles approchent de la zone protégée par les jumelles, indiqua Majo Freia.

En parcourant les rues pour atteindre leur destination, elles arrivèrent sur un grand boulevard. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de souffler, deux grandes lames de lumières vinrent d'en dessous-et de dessus. Elles eurent à peine le temps d'éviter l'attaque qui les projeta à terre. Lorsqu'elles levèrent les yeux, elles virent les jumelles debout volant dans les airs.

- Vous? Et comment pouvez vous voler sans utiliser d'artefact? Demanda Aiko.

- Majo Freia nous a demandé de surveiller cette partie de la ville, et voler sans artefact pour un mage c'est sans doutes ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Vous pouvez aussi mais vous comptez trop sur vos habitudes, dit Tsubasa.

- Si vous voulez passer il faudra déjouer notre attaque et parvenir à nous toucher, ajouta Hikaru.

- Pas de problèmes, affirma Doremi.

- Attends ca n'a pas l'air si simple, dit Momoko, on ne peut avancer vers elles regarde le sol.

Le sol était de fait jonché de cercles magiques entourant les deux jumelles.

- Si nous mettons le pied sur ces cercles, un piège va s'activer. Il faut trouver une parade d'attaque à distance!

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que les deux lames de lumière revinrent.

- Deux fois la même attaque, a mon avis ca n'a rien d'innocent! Constata Momoko. Il s'agit de la technique des Ciseaux mais j'ai lu en même temps qu'elle avait un terrible défaut que seul des magiciens professionnels arrivaient à combler. L'épreuve n'est pas seulement de battre ces deux là, il faut trouver le défaut de l'attaque!

- J'ai lu aussi que dans certaines attaques il fallait faire attention à la pose des attaquants. Le défaut se trouve forcement là-dedans, je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, expliqua Onpu.

De leur coté les jumelles souriaient.

- Tu crois qu'elles ont trouvé?

- Ça na va pas tarder, après tout elles ont acquis une grande expérience jusque là.

Momoko exposa son plan à ses amies, ce genre d'attaque était de son ressort et elle pensait avoir comprit.

- Si on les observe bien, elles sont l'une au dessus de l'autre, puis celle du dessous est plus en avant que l'autre. De plus si elles ont placé des pièges c'est qu'elles ne peuvent placer une défense efficace. Lorsqu'elles lancent une attaque elles utilisent leurs artefacts avec les deux mains! Autant devant c'est simple d'esquiver mais pas par derrière et là j'aurais besoin de l'aide des fées.

Les filles allèrent se cacher au rez de chaussé d'un bâtiment, ou il y avait une grande vitrine brisée qui pouvait servir. Les jumelles se demandaient à quel jeu les autres pouvaient bien jouer, mais elles virent Doremi et Onpu sortir en courant vers elles. Les jumelles lancèrent immédiatement l'attaque mais qui fut bloquée par les boucliers d'Onpu, Doremi et des fées. Elles tentèrent de forcer pour accomplir l'attaque mais soudain elles ressentirent quelque chose arriver derrière elles. Une lumière s'approcha, puis un projectile frappa Tsubasa dans le dos avant de revenir sur Hikaru sur le ventre. Les deux jumelles se trouvèrent projetées à terre, les pièges s'éteignirent puisqu'ils nécessitent une certaine concentration.

Les filles les rejoignirent: _« vous allez bien? »_, demandèrent-elles. Les jumelles se relevèrent tant bien que mal, ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Momoko a profité que vous vous battiez contre Onpu et Doremi pour tirer des flèches magiques qui en les contrôlant sont arrivées par l'arrière, expliqua Hazuki.

- C'est bien trouvé, je n'aurais pas fait mieux, expliqua Hikaru.

Alors que les jumelles quittèrent les lieux, les filles continuèrent leur chemin.

- Nous approchons, c'est même tout près, il faut retrouver une école. Elle ressemblait à quoi Hazuki? Demanda Doremi.

- C'est ca le plus étrange... notre ancienne école!

- Mais comment ca? Demanda Aiko.

- J'en sais rien, c'est ce que j'ai vu!

Elles repérèrent quelqu'un, une fille de leur age avec le même uniforme que ceux des enfants d'Ilithis. Elles arrivèrent près d'elle alors qu'elle était assise et lisait un livre.

- Euh qui c'est je ne l'ai jamais vue? Murmura Doremi.

- C'est Hitoha! Dit Onpu. Elle est du genre a passer inaperçue avec une très forte attirance pour la magie noire.

Elles arrivèrent a coté d'elle.

- Salut Hitoha, commença Onpu, es tu censée nous arrêter?

- Voyez ca avec le hamster... Répondit Hitoha avant de se replonger dans son livre.

- Quel hamster? Demanda Doremi.

Hazuki qui regardait vers la rue contrairement aux autres filles eu son sang qui se glaça instantanément.

- Les filles...

Elles se tournèrent toutes et eurent aussi le sang qui se glaça.

- Ce hamster, dit Hitoha calmement.

Un hamster géant bloquait la rue faisant au moins la taille des immeubles de cinq étages des alentours. Le premier réflexe des filles fut la fuite évidente pour se planquer dans un immeuble en attendant de trouver une solution.

- Elle est pas un peu dingue cette fille? Remarqua Aiko.

- Oh non, là elle est très gentille, répondit Onpu. Je suis allée avec elle sur son lieu d'entrainement, là c'était vraiment dingue.

- Momoko il faut tester sa résistance, tire plusieurs flèches dans sa direction, on verra bien, expliqua Doremi.

Momoko se mit à découvert protégée par sa fée déployant un bouclier, et tira une flèche magique en direction du hamster. Mais la flèche traversa le hamster, et explosa au sol et le hamster disparut soudainement.

Doremi et les autres n'y comprenaient plus rien, mais ils virent Hitoha se relever, fermer son livre: _« J'ai fini mon chapitre... »_. Elle se tourna vers Momoko qui était toujours là, fit un mouvement instantané qui l'envoya directement face à Momoko et la toucha avec la paume de sa main sur le ventre de Momoko en disant calmement: _« Nivis Causus »_.

Momoko fut éjecté par un vent soudain et en même temps gelée par un froid polaire. Elle s'écrasa contre un mur au fond de l'immeuble derrière ses amies. Mais au lieu de tomber, ses bras et ses pieds étaient prisonniers par de la glace.

- Je n'avais pas fini mon chapitre alors pour le faire j'ai fait apparaître un hamster géant, ce n'était qu'une petite illusion. Je fais partie des meilleures de ma classe, Majo Freia a demandé aux premiers adversaires de faire quelque chose qui demande de la réflexion et de la logique mais moi ce genre de trucs je m'en fiche pas mal. Si vous voulez sauver votre monde, vos adversaires n'auront pas la gentillesse de montrer une faiblesse que vous pourrez exploiter...

Onpu savait que quelque chose n'était pas net: _« Elle cachait bien son jeu, mais je suis la seule à la connaître un peu. Mieux vaut finir cette épreuve au plus vite... »_ Pensa la jeune fille.

- Les filles... partez! Ordonna Onpu, je reste ici avec Momoko, il faut vous rendre là-bas au plus vite. Je vais retenir Hitoha autant que je le pourrais!

- Nivis Causus! Lança encore Hitoha vers les filles.

Mais cette fois Onpu ouvrit un bouclier magique de nouveau genre: _« Reflexio »_, ainsi l'attaque d'Hitoha lui fit renvoyée immédiatement mais elle esquiva rapidement. A présent la petite salle était gelée en contraste avec l'extérieur désertique et ensablé.

- Partez vite! Ordonna Onpu.

Les filles restantes partirent en courant, cette fois les adversaires ne rigolaient plus. Sortant calmement de la salle Onpu et Hitoha se firent face dans la rue.

- Tu m'as invitée a te voir t'entrainer, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Tout comme je suis la seule à vraiment voir ce que tu es au fond de toi. Au fond nous sommes presque pareilles... je vais te montrer mes progrès, indiqua Onpu.

Alors qu'une aura violette sombre entoura Hitoha, Onpu s'entoura a son tour d'une aura violette claire. Pendant ce temps Momoko parvint à se dégager péniblement, elle se traina jusqu'à la sortie et vit le combat qui commença. Onpu et Hitoha se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre une explosion les sépara à l'impact, Hitoha en profita pour lancer une nouvelle attaque: « Sagitta Magica! Series Obscursi! ». Un cercle magique apparut devant Hitoha et en écartant les bars elle fit apparaître une série de flèches sombres qu'elle envoya vers Onpu. Cette dernière envoya la même attaque ce qui provoqua une nouvelle explosion.

- Pas mal, reconnu Hitoha, « Crystallisatio Tellustris »!

Onpu vit du sol ou elle se trouvait apparaître de gros pieux de glace, des stalagmites qu'elle réussi encore à esquiver de peu. Momoko de son poste d'observation lança un sort discret, alors qu' Onpu était à terre, Hitoha avançait vers elle tandis que Momoko se disait: « Avance... encore un peu ».

Soudain Hitoha se retrouva coincée au milieu d'un cercle magique d'où sortirent des lanières qui l'entourèrent et la retinrent. Momoko se releva péniblement et avance en jubilant: « Je l'ai eu, tout est fini ». Mais Momoko arrêta de rire car les lanières de brisèrent en gelant. Hitoha s'envola a quelques mètres: « Une attaque... Onpu cette dernière vague décidera du vainqueur! » décréta Hitoha toujours aussi calme.

- Nivis Tempestas Obscurans! Lanca Hitoha.

- Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens! Lanca Onpu.

Deux colonnes de vents glacials se rencontrèrent et provoquèrent une forte concentration de vents qui formaient une boule d'énergie qui grossissait sans cesse. La concentration des deux filles était presque parfaite, mais Momoko vint se placer derrière Onpu, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule: « Laisse moi te passer un peu de force magique ». C'est ainsi que le sort d'Onpu devint de plus en plus fort et la boule d'énergie se dirigeât vers Hitoha qui fut prise par l'attaque et s'effondra au sol. Épuisées Momoko et Onpu arrivèrent aux cotés d'Hitoha: « Bravo Onpu... » Dit Hitoha avant de perdre connaissance tout comme Momoko et Onpu épuisées.

Doremi, Hazuki, et Aiko se retournèrent, lorsqu'elles entendirent et virent une grosse boule d'énergie traverser le ciel.

- J'espère que tout va bien, dit Doremi.

Les trois filles arrivèrent devant l'école qui était une copie conforme de leur ancienne école. A tout instant elles pensaient y croiser leurs amis ou encore leurs professeurs. Elles allaient y entrer lorsque Hazuki se retourna et poussa les autres dans l'école: « Allez-y, je reste ici pour vous couvrir! ».

Cet héroïsme inhabituel de la part d' Hazuki fit comprendre que c'était surtout parce qu'elle était le dernier recours. Seules Aiko et Doremi pouvaient réellement avoir une chance d'atteindre la destination voulue. Une fois seule Hazuki se prépara en faisant apparaître des cercles magiques propices aux invocations: _« Evocatio Valcyriarum ». _L'invocation fit apparaître 7 guerrières en armures armées d'une lance.

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs apparut avec son bâton magique sur l'épaule, en arrivant face à Hazuki il soupira: « Alors j'ai droit à une invocatrice... ca me va! Mais allons plutôt dans la cour il y a plus d'espace que devant une porte. »

Une fois arrivés là-bas, le jeune garçon se mis en garde face à Hazuki. Mais cette dernière décida de finalement fusionner ses invocation en une seule guerrière.

- Au fait je m'appelle Kahago.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance... Mais je ferais tout pour te stopper pour que mes amies puissent trouver l'artefact!

De son bâton, Hazuki pointa son adversaire et la guerrière fonça vers Kahago et frappa le sol à ses pieds. Kahago fut projeté mais revint sur ses pieds. Mais il n'eut aucun répit car la guerrière grâce à un mouvement instantané se trouva face à lui et commença à lui porter des coups que Kahago tentait d'éviter. Kahago s'éloigna d'un bond en arrière avant de revenir sur le coté de la guerrière, et lança plusieurs projectiles magiques que la guerrière encaissa, puis fonça directement sur Hazuki: _« Désolé princesse mais le meilleur moyen de stopper une invocation est de mettre hors-service l'invocateur »._ Mais au moment de frapper il fut rejoint par la guerrière qui stoppa le coup. Il recula un instant avant de revenir à la charge sur Hazuki en lançant une boule d'énergie qui ne l'atteint pas car apparut à ce moment, un bouclier magique.

- Ma fée continue de veiller sur moi, je suis plus résistante que prévu... Affirma Hazuki déterminée a gagner ce combat.

- Alors je ne vois qu'une seule solution...

Kahago utilisa un mouvement instantané pour se placer à la droite d'Hazuki, la guerrière le vit et fonça vers lui et le frappa mais elle le fit dans le vide. Hazuki se retourna brusquement à la gauche et vit Kahago juste en face d'elle mettant sa paume contre son ventre: _« Sagitta Magica »_. La guerrière s'estompa avant de disparaitre complètement, et Hazuki tomba a genoux mais fut retenue par Kahago: _« C'est ma victoire princesse, veuillez m'en excuser... ». _Et Hazuki perdit connaissance à son tour.

Après avoir fouillé le batiment Aiko et Doremi se rendirent compte d'un détail changeant dans l'immeuble qu'elles connaissaient tant. Une grande porte, avec un escalier descendant vers des caves qui n'existent pas dans le bâtiment originel. Elles descendirent toutes les deux et arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec des colonnes sur le coté. Elles entendirent des pas qui allaient vers elles, une forme, puis une fille qu'elles connaissaient.

- Suzuka? Dit Doremi étonnée.

- Alors il n'y a plus que vous deux... L'artefact se trouve dans une pièce juste derrière moi, et pour vérifier le bon déroulement de l'action des témoins sont postés là-bas. Onpu, Momoko, et Hazuki sont toutes tombées pour protéger vos arrières. Alors allons-y, commençons ce combat... il est temps que nous nous mesurions pour que je puisse évaluer vos forces!

- Attends Suzuka, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous affronter... pourquoi pas appeler un autre élève? Demanda Aiko.

- Quand vous serez en plaine bataille vous prendrez l'ennemi qui sera devant vous, il est impossible de demander un changement.

Suzuka marchait en tournant autour de Doremi et Aiko.

- Le saviez vous... qu'autrefois on m'appelait la marionnettiste de l'Enfer? Et je vais vous montrer pourquoi...

Suzuka leva la main et soudain la main droite des filles se plaça en l'air et se stoppa, elles avaient perdues le contrôle d'une main. Puis elles se retrouvèrent les mains dans le dos et les genoux immobilisés.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être attachée? Demanda Doremi.

- Il s'agit de fils magiques que je peux contrôler à distance, là je vous ai fait une petite démonstration légère.

Mais Aiko parvint en concentrant à se libérer, ramassa sont bâton et fonça sur Suzuka qui se mis sur le coté au dernier moment laissant Aiko perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre. Suzuka la prit, la releva avant de lancer une attaque magique avec sa main qui l'envoya a terre. Puis Aiko fut soulevée par les fils de Suzuka et immobilisée debout. Elle retomba au sol, plutôt épuisée par ces quelques secondes de combat.

Suzuka fit apparaître plusieurs boules d'énergies autour d'elles avant de les lancer sur Aiko qui tenta de les bloquer avec son bouclier magique ce qui réussis. Mais Suzuka l'attrapa par la gorge avant de la plaquer au sol mais Aiko l'envoya en l'air grâce à un coup de pied placé dans le ventre. Elle se releva difficilement.

- Doremi... je ne gagnerais surement pas cette bataille... alors vas-y passe!

- Aiko... utilise l'épée!

Aiko fut surprise du conseil de Doremi, mais elle avait raison. Aiko avait réussis grâce aux explications d'un instructeur d'un élève à créer une épée magique. Elle tendit la main plaça le bout de son bâton dessus et se concentra créant une épée de lumière. Suzuka fit de même.

- Tout va se décider maintenant, Aiko... nous allons mettre tout ce que nous avons!

Aiko et Suzuka se foncèrent dessus sous les yeux de Doremi: « Executioner Sword ». Une explosion gigantesque retentit et fit trembler tout le bâtiment. Et une lumière aveuglante brilla pendant quelques secondes avant de s'estomper. Suzuka était toujours debout, mais avec une blessure au ventre, tandis que Aiko se trouvait à genoux derrière Suzuka.

- Bravo.... Aiko tu as réussis à me toucher et même à me blesser. Mais ca ne suffira pas face à un adversaire comme moi.

Aiko s'effondra, alors que Kahago venait d'entrer soutenant Hazuki qui avait encore du mal à marcher.

- Doremi passe... ca devait se passer comme ca de toute façon! Ordonna Suzuka.

Doremi passa, et vit un escalier eu bout duquel se trouvait le bâton de Majo Freia. Sur un petit balcon au dessus de la porte elle vit Pop, Fumiko et Ami qui l'observait. Pop ne disait rien mais dans son regard on pouvait voir la fierté. Doremi monta les marches et prit le bâton, en se retournant elle vit Majo Freia.

- Bravo ma petite! Tu n'as pas eu de combat particulier mais ca viendra ne t'en fais pas. Le Niveau 2 vous est acquis à toutes, par contre il y aura des nuances dont je vous parlerais une fois rentrés. Les filles faites sonner la fin des combats!

Pop s'avança vers un bouton rouge adossé au mur et appuya. Retentit alors une sirène, et les sorts disparurent, les enfants se rassemblèrent, Onpu, Momoko et Hitoha se relevèrent aussi péniblement.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7: Légendes**

*** Ilithis, Capitale Impériale**

Le Gouvernement Impérial ne savait plus que faire, les nouvelles venant du Royaume des Sorcières n'étaient pas bonnes. Surtout il y eu cette nouvelle d'attaques sur des enfants en initiation, qui força plusieurs écoles inquiètes à rappeler d'urgences leurs élèves.

C'était dans le plus grand secret que l'Impératrice fit convoquer quatre Consuls, issus de la Chambre du Conseil de l'Empereur et aussi faisant partie de l'élite des Mages d'Ilithis. Les quatre Consuls, bâton en main, casque dans l'autre et en dessous de leur toge une armure dorée marchaient calmement vers le bureau de l'Impératrice. Arrivés, ils se mirent à genoux devant elle.

- Mes amis... Subaru, Ariothos, Rin, Valens! J'ai une requête très importante à vous demander.

- Votre Altesse?

- Je veux que vous partiez à Handin avec des troupes, j'estime qu'il est à présent inconcevable de laisser nos enfants en première ligne. Nos juristes peine à savoir s'il faut entrer en guerre ou non, le mieux est de vous rendre sur place et de m'envoyer un rapport que je soumettrais à l'Empereur.

- Bien, nous nous y rendrons le plus vite possible.

*** Handin**

La petite infirmerie était pleine avec le retour des apprenties qui y finirent toutes sauf Doremi, mais aussi les enfants qui combattirent. Doremi était dans la chambre de Majo Freia qui l'avait convoquée, elle s'y rendit avec Pop. En effet cette dernière désirait éclaircir certaines choses qui lui paraissait bien étranges.

- Dit moi Doremi, fais tu souvent des rêves étranges ou qui paraissent bien réels? Demanda Majo Freia.

- Pour être honnête, oui, mais le plus bizarre c'est que dans l'un d'entre eux c'était vous! Nous arrivions dans le Royaume des Sorcières et vous me disiez votre nom. Sans doutes est ce une coïncidence...

Majo Freia prit une petite boite qu'elle montra à Doremi, dedans deux poupées de chiffon.

- Si tu pouvais, laquelle prendrais tu?

- Ben celle de droite bien sur... Dit Doremi en prenant la poupée.

Doremi fut soudain prise d'un sentiment de nostalgie comme si quelque chose de lointain revenait: _« Yumi-chan »_ murmura Doremi.

- Yumi-chan? Dit Pop. A quoi ca rime tout ca, je n'y comprend rien!

- Dites ce n'est qu'une impression mais le nom de cette poupée c'est bien Yumi-chan?

- Mais oui! Tu peux la garder si tu veux...

Majo Freia esquissa un sourire alors que Doremi devenait de plus en plus interrogative?

- Doremi, tu es en réalité bien plus forte que tu ne le penses. Toutes ces années tu a été maintenue à un niveau très faible. Mais avec ce genre de magie tout à fait différente tu iras bien plus loin, tu pourrais atteindre des niveaux d'experts.

- En fait... je fais ca pour le Royaume des Sorcières, une fois la paix revenue je renoncerais à mes pouvoirs...

- Je m'en doutais un peu... Mis à part ca, je devrais vous féliciter toutes pour votre victoire d'Hazred!

- Je n'ai rien fait moi.

- Pourtant c'est toi qui a franchit la ligne d'arrivée, tes amies comptaient sur toi pour ca! Mais si je devais faire le bilan il y aurait des choses à dire. Momoko a un très bon sens du travail d'équipe, toutefois elle devrait un peu plus varier ses attaques et ses pièges sont grossiers. Onpu a eu tendance à copier son adversaire, mais la victoire finale revient à l'aide de Momoko. Hazuki a commit une imprudence en se mettant seule face à un adversaire de cette envergure qui a tout de suite compris comment faire. Aiko a été bien maltraitée par Suzuka mais elle a su riposter, par contre elle devrait être plus prudente, dans une vraie ville l'erreur contre les sphères artificielles peu couter la vie à des innocents.

Alors que Doremi et Pop sortaient, Majo Rika et Majo Heart entrèrent à leur tour. Avec de grandes cartes de la Terre en main elles firent part de leurs découvertes.

- Regardez Majo Freia, nous avons découvert sur Terre ou se trouvaient les Sceaux Royaux; commença Majo Rika.

- Rappelez moi un peu ce que sont ces sceaux? Demanda Majo Freia.

- Après le départ des Exilés, la reine Thinit mit son plan en exécution puisque plus rien ne l'en empêchait. Elle plaça 4 Sceaux Royaux, deux dans le monde des humains et deux dans notre monde! Un a été placé dans les Iles Diomèdes dans le Détroit de Béring. L'autre sur l'Ile Cough dans l'Atlantique Sud! Expliqua Majo Rika.

- Et que serait le résultat si nous détruisions ces sceaux? Demanda Majo Freia.

- Le sort de la reine pour sceller les capacités magiques des humains ne serait plus. Ensuite nous irons détruire ceux de notre monde, il y en a un chez les Sorciers et un autre dans les jardins de la Reine, expliqua Majo Heart.

- Bien, bien... mais en réalité je me demande si nous avons les moyens de réaliser de tels objectifs. Hier j'ai vu que les enfants avaient de grandes capacités. Mais en même temps pas mal de faiblesses à combler. Mais en règle générale ils ont tous un niveau supérieur à la moyenne. Je pense qu'il faut des gens bien plus expérimentés avec nous comme les instructeurs. Certains sont d'accord pour venir nous aider. L'idéal serait qu'Ilithis nous envoie des troupes, expliqua Majo Freia.

Suzuka était descendue dans les salles qui composaient les caves d'Handin qui ressemblaient plus à de vastes hangars qu'autre chose. Elle y rencontra Mizuru en plain travail de maintenance de ses créations.

- Quand je pense que tes engins marchent avec des sphères de magie pas plus grosse que la paume de la main, commença Suzuka.

- Si vous allez sur Terre, mes créations vous seront d'une grande aide, j'ai en tout plusieurs éclaireurs, et mes deux robots géants. Contrôlables grâce à la magie bien entendu, donc a distance.

- Parfait...

Hazuki venait de sortir de l'infirmerie, et se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. En s'asseyant à une table avec un ouvrage sur l'avant-exil, elle vit à la même table Kagaho.

- Ça va princesse? Demanda t-il.

- Oui...

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu as perdue?

- Euh... dit toujours!

- Tu es trop gentille, tu baignes encore trop dans tes principes. Je vivais seul avec mon père autrefois, il m'a élevé dans pas mal de principes, mais une fois arrivé à Mich Elendia, notre école, j'ai du en oublier pas mal si je voulais survivre. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé ma place, comme chacun dans ma classe.

Hazuki sourit face à son ancien adversaire, qui lui rappelait Yada Masaru, son grand ami. Elle ouvrit le livre, feuilleta quelques pages puis s'arrêta sur l'une d'elles.

- Kahago?

- Un problème?

- Les images de ce livre datant d'avant l'Exil comment sont-elles prises?

- Autrefois il existait un sort spécial que l'on passait sur une feuille de papier et l'image que tu observais s'imprimait directement dessus. Un peu comme un très vieux système de photo.

Kahago se leva et rejoignit Hazuki qui paraissait vraiment surprise.

- Ou est le problème? Demanda Kahago.

- Cette page est censée montrer des Scutarius d'avant l'Exil... Pourquoi Doremi est dessus?

Pendant ce temps Beth était sur la plage avec Hana qui ne prenait pas part aux combats et aux entrainements. Quant à Beth elle se contentait de soutenir Momoko, reprendre l'entrainement depuis zéro aurait prit trop de temps. Les deux filles jouaient tranquillement et Lala les observaient tout en flottant sur sa bouée.

Mais sans que les filles s'en aperçoivent, Lala disparut soudainement. Puis ce fut le tour de Beth et Hana d'être attaquées par un homme habillé de noir.Dans un bâtiment à l'écart, les enfants se retrouvèrent emprisonnées dans des bulles magiques.

_(A SUIVRE)_

*** Handin**

Une dizaine d'individus venaient d'arriver à Handin dans le secret le plus total. Normalement la téléportation les auraient amené en haut de la tour et cela aurait été signalé. Mais il existe des moyens magiques de transgresser cette méthode classique.

Celui qui semblait dirigeait cette escouade se nommait Aewyn, un des trois Mages les plus puissants parmi les Makaratai. Alors que lui possédait un bâton magique, certains de ses subalternes n'en avaient pas. Au contraire, ils avaient en main des arbalètes avec des flèches spéciales.

- Souvenez-vous soldats, nous sommes ici pour le bébé et les apprenties, voire toute autre personne appartenant au Royaume des Sorcières! Les enfants d'Ilithis ne nous intéressent pas, mais pour éviter tout débordement avec Ilithis nous devons épargner leurs vies! Les flèches magiques sont excellentes, lorsqu'on les tire sur quelqu'un, cette personne se retrouve prisonnière d'une bulle magique dont il est impossible d'en sortir a moins de briser le sort ou de vaincre le tireur, expliqua Aewyn.

- Par ou commençons nous? Demanda un des soldats.

- Nous avons déjà quelques otages mais dispersez-vous et capturez tous les gamins qui ne se trouvent pas dans la tour. Nous pourrons les négocier juste après, continua Aewyn.

Aewyn vit ses soldats partir dans des directions différentes. Au lieu de les accompagner, il s'assit sur un rocher, et posa son lourd casque à terre: _« Cette Guerre Sacrée ne ressemble pas aux autres... la dernière eu lieu sous la Reine Thinit. Nous nous incarnons lors du retour de notre souveraine. Notre but est tout simplement de provoquer la chute du Royaume des Sorcières mais bien que nous ayons vaincus le conflit prend une dimension disproportionnée... A moins que notre souveraine Makaria ne trouve une solution rapidement je doute de la l'issue du conflit! La dernière Guerre Sacrée... j'aimerais tant retrouver un adversaire comme cette petite Scutarius... Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a pu devenir... sans doutes une grande sorcière! »_ Pensa le Mage.

*** Ilithis**

Mitsuba était une fille de 11 ans qui faisait ses études à l'Académie de Logistique Militaire de la capitale d'Ilithis. Elle marchait à travers les couloirs de son école, pour atteindre l'aile Sud des dortoirs. Des invités inattendus s'y trouvaient, et avec ses amis elle avait réussi à les faire loger quelques temps. Un homme, un jeune garçon et plusieurs filles de son age. Ils étaient tous arrivés via un monde artificiel. Arrivée dans la salle commune elle s'adressa à l'homme qui semblait vraiment louche.

- Bon on recommence! Nous avons réunis autant de matériel que nous le pouvions... mais il faut que je connaisse tous les détails!

- Je suis un sorcier... Oyajide! Le Royaume des Sorcières et celui des Sorciers ont été tous les deux asservis par des mages bien plus puissants que nous. J'ai réussi à m'échapper avant la chute du dernier bastion pour arriver sur Terre. Là j'ai aidé plusieurs apprenties sorcières à s'en sortir, puis j'ai été rejoins par mon ami Akatsuki qui avait aussi été rejoint par des apprenties.

- Et comment êtes vous arrivés à nous?

- Il se trouve qu'il y a quelques mois j'ai trouvé dans d'anciennes ruines un colis antique qui renfermait de très vieux parchemins. En les étudiant j'ai appris l'existence d'autres mondes autour de nous dont Ilithis. De plus en espionnant des Makaratai j'ai entendu parler d'un monde ou se seraient réfugiées des apprenties sorcières, sur Hankin!

- Voilà l'erreur... D'après nos informations c'est Handin et non Hankin qui est un autre monde artificiel. Il se trouve que ma sœur s'y trouve aussi...

Akatsuki qui se trouvait a coté d'Oyajide s'impatientait, il désirait laver l'affront qu'il avait subit avec son groupe. Eux s'étaient battus dans le château du Royaume des Sorcières, mais ses amis furent fais prisonniers et lui avait réussi à fuir en promettant de revenir! Il était arrivé en Europe ou il aida des apprenties à se défendre.

Mitsuba, fut interrompue par ses compagnons qui vinrent la rejoindre.

- Mitsuba, nous pouvons y aller!

Alors tout le monde se dirigeât vers une salle souterraine qui se trouvait dans un grand bunker. Au milieu d'une salle remplie de machines électroniques se trouvait une grande estrade en forme de cercle. Des scientifiques s'affairaient autour des machines tandis que Mitsuba pensa: _« Hitoha... »_

*** Handin**

L'alarme fut donnée, cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que les Makaratai furent découverts et que les enfants non capturés se réfugièrent dans la tour. Mais Hitoha, Doremi, Kahago, et deux de ses amis Kenji et Shinji venaient de faire une sortie par une porte arrière de la tour.

- Il va falloir faire vite, dit Hitoha alors qu'elle courait avec les autres.

- Au fait ca fait un moment que j'ai pas vu Eriol et Arisa! J'aurais cru qu'ils seraient là pour cette bataille.... Demanda Doremi.

- Suzuka les a envoyé en mission sur Terre pour chercher un artefact particulier, expliqua Kenji.

- Ce serait Majo Freia qui lui en aurait donné l'ordre! Expliqua Shinji.

Alors qu'ils couraient tous à travers la jungle environnante et les plages, ils durent s'arrêter. Face à eux, un homme en noir, blond, de grande taille avec une forte stature.

- Je ne peux vous affronter tous... alors vous quatre passez! Ordonna l'homme en pointant les enfants d'Ilithis.

Pour Hitoha il en était hors de question mais Doremi su la convaincre, elle affronterais cette personne.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais... dit Hitoha avant de continuer à courir avec ses amis.

Doremi était désormais seule face à cet homme.

- Je suis surpris de te revoir jeune Scutarius... Commença l'homme.

- Me revoir? Nous nous serions déjà rencontré quelque part? Demanda Doremi.

- Peut-être que mon nom te diras quelque chose... Aewyn!

- Toujours rien...

- Vraiment? Sans doutes un jour ta mémoire te reviendras! Mais si tu as gardé tes aptitudes ca devrait être un combat très intéressant.

Les deux adversaires se mirent en garde, pendant ce temps Eriol et Suzuka venaient d'arriver à l'espace habituel de téléportation. La première chose qu'il virent était de la fumée mais aussi des bruits de combat plus bas. Suzuka vint vers eux.

- Alors vous l'avez?

- Oui mais que se passe t-il? Demanda Eriol.

- Nous sommes attaqués et Doremi est partie avec plusieurs disciples pour tenter de sauver les prisonniers, expliqua Suzuka.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, depuis le temps le paysage avait vraiment changé là-bas. Mais pourquoi toute cette affaire? Demanda Arisa.

- Lors de la dernière Guerre Sacrée, une apprentie que tout le monde considérait au départ comme la plus stupide de tous les temps s'est révélée très intéressante. Elle aurait notamment vaincu et ramené à la raison les apprentis qui étaient passés du coté de Makaria à l'époque. Ensuite elle aurait vaincu un des trois mages les plus puissants de Makaria.

- Bizarre... le début me rappelle quelqu'un... Commença Arisa.

- Attend tu ne veux pas parler de... Commença Eriol.

- Peu de temps après, eu lieu le coup de force de la Reine Thinit. Elle tenta de ramener aussi Thinit à la raison mais elle ne réussit pas. Lors de son combat, elle blessa Thinit mais y laissa sa vie. Néanmoins son corps ne fut jamais retrouvé... on dit que ses amis l'emmenèrent sur Terre ou elle fut incinérée comme le veut la tradition. Et sa sphère de magie fut cachée dans une cavité d'une falaise... et je suppose que c'est là que vous l'avez trouvé?

- Euh... oui, répondit Eriol.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'a attendre...

Aewyn fixait Doremi depuis un long moment, puis se décida à attaquer le premier. Il fonça vers elle alors que Dodo activa le bouclier magique mais il réussis à le briser avec son poing. En passant derrière elle il tenta un coup de coude dans son dos mais elle esquiva. Il reprit son élan, Doremi en profita pour créer une sphère d'énergie qu'elle lança vers son adversaire mais il l'esquiva en se replaçant derrière elle posant sa main sur son dos et dit calmement: « Ki ». Une lueur apparut et Doremi se retrouva éjectée à terre et ne bougea plus.

- Déjà? Je suis très déçu... Tu m'avais habitué à mieux... nettement mieux... Doremi Tashibana!

_« Ouvre les yeux.... »_ ordonna une petite voix. Doremi ouvra les yeux, mais ne reconnu pas du tout l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Plus exactement elle se trouvait dans une plaine avec un arbre au sommet d'une petite colline. L'endroit lui sembla familier. Elle se dirigea vers l'arbre, une fois au pied de l'arbre une brise se leva.

Doremi entendit du bruit juste derrière elle, se retourna et frôla la crise cardiaque. Face à elle, une fille de son age qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Mis à part son uniforme qui était très différent et se rapprochait de celui de l'Ilithis.

- Mais... mais qui es tu? Et ou suis je? Demanda Doremi.

- Je suis toi... enfin une partie de toi... a mon époque je devenais une très bonne apprentie mais je suis morte! Tout ca pour me retrouver ici... je suis vraiment la fille la plus malheureuse du monde!

- Je comprend de moins en moins...

- T'en fais pas tout reviendra naturellement tu verras, mais en attendant je vais prendre ta place. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce bon vieil Aewyn!

L'autre fille disparut dans un éclair de lumière puis Doremi se retrouva dans un espace sombre mais voyait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Comme si elle se trouvait dans sa propre tête mais que quelqu'un d'autre agissait sur son corps.

Aewyn vit le corps de Doremi se relever, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux. Elle se redressa entièrement et se tourna vers son adversaire: _« Aewyn... ca faisait longtemps! »_ Ce dernier commença à rire puis s'exclama:_ « Enfin on va un peu s'amuser! »_.

_(A SUIVRE)_

*** Handin**

La sphère magique qu'Eriol tenait en main se mit à briller puis s'envola en direction de Doremi qui n'était plus celle que nous connaissons. Elle s'empara de la sphère, désactiva l'ancien costume, et en serrant les deux sphères elle réussit à les fusionner.

- Ça servira à l'autre... alors j'active mon costume ancestral!

Doremi fut entourée par un halo de lumière rose et réapparut avec un costume proche de ceux de l'Ilithis avec le même bâton magique. Les deux adversaires s'élevèrent dans le ciel, et firent sensation aux yeux de tous qui pouvaient les voir.

- Aewyn... si je gagne tu pars avec tes troupes!

- Soit, mais si je gagne je pars avec le bébé et les autres apprenties!

- D'accord, je ne les connais pas assez pour avoir des remords, répondit cyniquement Doremi.

Mais elle eu immédiatement des maux de tete, sans doutes l'autre Doremi réagissait vigoureusement a ce qui venait d'être dit. Aewyn pointa son bâton vers Doremi. Cette dernière fut comme écrasée avant de s'effondrer au sol quelques mètres plus bas.

- Je la pensais plus résistante, dit Aewyn.

- Magie d'apesanteur? Demanda Doremi.

Aewyn se retourna, vit Doremi et parut vraiment surpris.

- J'ai eu le temps d'utiliser un mouvement instantané, ce que tu as écrasé n'était qu'un reflet destiné à te duper.

Doremi pointa son bâton, fit apparaître un cercle magique face à elle. Apparurent des dizaines de petites boules d'énergies qui furent immédiatement envoyées à une vitesse incroyable. Aewyn fut entouré par ces boules lumineuses qui arrivèrent vers lui de tous les cotés. Mais elles ne purent l'atteindre car il fit apparaître un cube translucide qui l'entoura et le protégea des projectiles.

Mais Doremi d'un coup de pied traversa le cube et frappa Aewyn au visage. S'ensuivit un échange de coups variés, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entoura d'une aura mauve foncée ce qui éjecta Doremi plus loin mais elle se stabilisa très vite.

- Je vois que tu a gardé ta force Doremi Tashibana... Ta réincarnation ne valait rien, elle n'avait pas atteint l'éveil. Mais elle en est très près.

- Je le pense aussi, il faudra qu'elle se rende compte de qui elle est véritablement. Ça viendra très vite!

Doremi se concentra, s'entoura d'une aura rose et fonça sur son adversaire. Mais celui-ci réagit très vite en joignant sa main à son bâton: _« Wyvern Shooter! ». _Un cercle de lumière violette entoura Aewyn et s'agrandit très vite autour de lui fauchant tout ce qui se trouvait a portée. Doremi fut projetée mais utilisa un mouvement instantané pour se retrouver derrière Aewyn et lança aussi son attaque: _« Starlight Crusher »_. De son bâton jaillit une boule d'énergie de taille imposante et frappa Aewyn qui s'encastra dans la tour a quelques mètres de lui. Mais il s'en dégagea rapidement et revint lentement vers son adversaire. Il fit apparaître des petites billes métalliques autour de lui qu'il envoya vers Doremi qui fonça et par plusieurs mouvements instantanés les évita. Elle arriva jusqu'à lui pour lui donner encore un coup de poing mais il esquiva d'un coup de coude et la renvoya d'où elle venait. Un peu déconcentrée elle ne le vit pas arriver et lui empoigner la gorge. Aewyn la projeta tout en la tenant vers le sol et s'écrasa avec elle.

Alors qu'Aewyn se tenait debout mais essoufflé, au fond du cratère Doremi se releva tant bien que mal. Un peu tremblante, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre, elle était aussi essoufflée.

- Doremi Tashibana... le défaite est désormais une possibilité à envisager.

Au même moment le téléporteur d'Handin se mit en marche et dans le ciel deux grands dirigeables avec l'emblème d'Ilithis en grand dessus.

- Nous ne pourrons pas finir notre combat Aewyn! Mais avant que tu partes... saches que tu sers le mauvais maitre...

- Comment?

- Mais ca tu le sais déjà au fond de toi... Avant de sceller Makaria, je l'avais convaincue de son erreur... Jamais elle ne se serait réveillée pour recommencer...

Aewyn semblait choqué mais au fond de lui ses doutes étaient confirmés.

- Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu son visage depuis ma renaissance... Ajouta Aewyn avant de disparaître avec ses troupes.

Le calme revint, tout le monde était libre. Des dirigeables descendirent des soldats d'Ilithis mais aussi les 4 Consuls. Sur le toit apparurent Mitsuba, ses amis mais aussi les apprenties ainsi que les rescapés. Hanah sauta au coup d'Oyajide, ce dernier ne cacha pas son émotion de la voir en vie, quant à Akatsuki il s'impatientait de revoir Doremi.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8: Prélude au retour sur Terre**

*** Handin**

Doremi était encore dans la jungle mais quelque chose ne se passait pas comme prévu. Elle ne parvenait pas à faire l'échange des âmes comme fait précédemment, elle s'imaginait bien que la réelle propriétaire de son corps allait faire une crise de nerf. Mais elle du se faire une raison, elle n'y arrivait pas. Alors elle fit route vers la tour ou tant de monde s'affairait, elle traversa le couloir croisant des enfants qui la félicitèrent.

- Doremi, ma petite-fille....

Une voix familière arriva aux oreilles de Doremi qui ne pu s'empêcher de verses quelques larmes avant de foncer vers Majo Freia.

- Grand-mère Freia!!!!!!!! Hurla Doremi, sous les yeux éberlués des amies de l'autre Doremi qui venaient d'arriver.

- Attend.... Doremi depuis quand c'est ta grand-mère? Demanda Aiko.

Doremi se tourna vers les filles et tenta de s'expliquer.

- Bon... écoutez... je ne suis pas la Doremi que vous connaissez. J'ai vécu il y a très longtemps, et sans vraiment le savoir la Doremi de cette époque m'a réveillé. Mais la fusion n'est pas totalement achevée. Nos âmes devraient fusionner et elle se souviendrait de son passé lors de sa vie antérieur, commença Doremi.

- Tu n'es pas notre Doremi?

Majo Freia s'avança.

- Je pense savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, Doremi il t'es impossible de faire l'échange des âmes parce que tu es encore blessée. Ce soir tu pourras le faire, mais tant que la véritable Doremi n'aura pas fait l'Eveil vous serez deux âmes dans ce corps, expliqua Majo Freia.

- Ça doit être pour ca... mais au moins je peux passer une journée avec toi grand-mère...

- N'en abuse pas non plus, dit Majo Freia.

Majo Freia du partir voir les arrivants, pendant ce temps Doremi emmena les filles dans la bibliothèque. Hazuki alla chercher le livre ou elle avait vu une image de Doremi.

- Je suppose que tu es cette fille? Demanda Hazuki en montrant l'image.

- Oui, ca date du bon temps tout ca. Étant orpheline Majo Freia m'a sauvé la vie en m'emmenant avec elle. Elle m'a élevée puis apprit la magie. C'est vrai que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à passer le 1er niveau mais pour le reste c'était très facile. Ensuite j'ai participé à une Guerre Sacrée... et lors de la prise de pouvoir de Thinit j'ai commis deux erreurs qui m'ont couté la vie. Avoir cru que Majo Freia ne reviendrait pas par elle-même et avoir voulut raisonner cette folle de Thinit! Quand vous serez face à elle... ne vous fiez pas à ses mensonges!

- Au fait... aurions-nous aussi eu une vie antérieure? Demanda Onpu.

- C'est a vous de trouver la réponse à cette question... Peut-être devriez vous faire des recherches sur la révolte des apprenties à mon époque... Dit Doremi.

- La révolte des apprenties? Demanda Hazuki.

- Je les ais combattu lors de la dernière Guerre Sacrée... et 4 sont devenues mes amies après.

- Que vas-t-il se passer quand Doremi et toi fusionnerez? Demanda Aiko.

- Pas grand chose en fait, elle pourra se souvenir du passé, mais aussi hériter de mes capacités magiques. C'est-à-dire toutes mes techniques, quant à moi je disparaitrais dans les souvenirs de chacun. Mais si elle devait encore renaitre je ne sais pas si elle se souviendra de tout.

Alors que Doremi continuait de discuter avec les filles, se tint une réunion dans une petite salle de la tour. Les Consuls, Majo Freia, Majo Rika, Majo Heart, Oyajide, Akatsuki, Suzuka, discutaient des actions à venir.

- L'attaque de ces lieux ne signifie qu'une chose, la guerre est déclarée à Ilithis, expliqua Rin une Consul.

- Le monde des sorciers et des sorcières est occupé, en vertu d'une alliance qui n'a jamais été rompu vous devez nous aider, intervint Majo Rika. De plus si vous refusez, ces enfants irons à votre place, mes filles s'entrainent pour ca.

- Il ne faut pas oublier les apprenties sorcières qui se sont enfuies avec nous pour échapper à de nouvelles attaques. Nous avons rallié d'autres disciples d'Ilithis... le conflit semble inévitable, expliqua Oyajide.

- Au fait en tout il existe 88 Makaratai? Demanda Valens un Consul.

- Oui, sans compter Makaria! Expliqua Majo Freia.

- Des espions d'Ilithis se sont rendus au Royaume des Sorcières, et ils ont compté en plus des ces 88 Makaratai bien visibles par leurs uniformes spécifiques. Près de 120 autres individus non identifiés disposant d'une technologie avancée ont été repéré dans des zones interdites d'accès. Ce qui laisse penser à la présence d'un intervenant encore inconnu dans cette guerre, expliqua Valens.

- Surtout la Terre, Ilithis, et votre monde étant très proches rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas étendre leurs conquêtes par la suite. D'après nos archives Makaria n'a jamais été aussi loin, la Terre n'a jamais été un objectif et pourtant il y a des débordements. Des apprenties sont attaquées, Handin est aussi la proie d'assauts... Que faut-il de plus? Demanda Rin.

- A mon avis, il faut aller sur Terre! Makaria sera obligée de réagir, expliqua Ariothos un Consul. Nous irons tous là-bas, pour poser un ultimatum et rétablir le Royaume des Sorcières. La guerre a été déclarée depuis un bon moment.

La dernière Consul, Subaru exprima certaines craintes sur d'autres rapports.

- Pour ma part je pense qu'il y a une force bien plus puissante derrière Makaria, quant à savoir laquelle je ne peux émettre que des suppositions. Si nous ne repoussons pas Makaria alors c'est la voie ouverte pour de nouvelles invasions dont vers Ilithis. Dans notre histoire on parle aussi d'une armée mystérieuse venue tenter de conquérir nos terres mais nous les avions repoussés. Je crois que ca recommence mais avec les Sorcières.

- Je propose que dès demain nous nous dirigions tous vers la Terre, les Sorcières, Sorciers, Ilithiens... Proposa Majo Freia.

Le groupe aquiesca, le temps des bavardages était terminé. Déjà a l'extérieur Mitsuba avait fait amené des caisses de matériels divers pouvant servir au combat. Les disciples se servirent, puis Doremi et les autres firent connaissance avec les autres apprenties réfugiées qui venaient principalement d'Europe. On comptait beaucoup de cas de jeunes filles tombées dans le coma sur Terre après de mystérieuses agressions. Personne ne savait ce dont il s'agissait mais les attaques devenaient vraiment inquiétantes.

Doremi alla seule retrouver Majo Freia dans sa chambre. Les retrouvailles furent courtes et bien qu'elles avaient fait leurs deuils l'une de l'autre elles avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire.

- Alors c'est pour demain? Demanda Doremi.

- Oui, mais je sens que je te rejoindrais très bientôt... mon sort pour rallonger ma vie n'est pas infini. Si je m'agite trop et que je fais un usage de ma magie pour le combat par exemple, le sort disparaît. Tout redevient normal, mon corps va s'affaiblir de plus en plus et je disparaitrais à mon tour.

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer pour moi, si je fusionne avec l'autre Doremi... je ne serais plus vraiment morte et mon esprit sera aussi le sien.

- Ce sera encore mieux alors, je te retrouverais comme je l'espérais au départ... sans doutes mariée avec des enfants et petits enfants. Tu auras connu une vie normale...

- Au fait... je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire en face... mais... merci! Merci de m'avoir sauvée, de m'avoir apprit la magie et donner une nouvelle chance!

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire... tu as donné un véritable sens à ma vie!

Les deux filles s'enlacèrent un moment se rappelant le temps de l'avant-exil. La discussion reprit vers des détails plus proches de notre époque.

- Au fait as tu révélé la vérité aux autres filles? Demanda Majo Freia.

- Elles doivent l'apprendre par elles-mêmes. L'autre Doremi a su l'apprendre par ses rêves... je ne doute pas que ca viendra!

La journée passa vite, et le soir Doremi, Majo Freia, les filles, et les sorcières arrivèrent sur le toit. Doremi s'avançait et se mit au centre d'un grand cercle magique, elle s'agenouilla. La vraie Doremi qui commençait a déprimer à l'idée d'être enfermée dans sa propre tête vit son double apparaître devant elle.

- Ça y est... je peux te rendre ton corps... mais j'ai mieux à te proposer! Accepte tu de fusionner avec moi? Comme tu pouvais tout voir et entendre je suppose que tu as compris ce dont il s'agissait.

- Oui mais je m'inquiète pour toi!

- Mais pauvre andouille! Je suis toi! Mais un modèle antérieur.

- Si ca peut aider le Royaume des Sorcières pourquoi pas...

Les deux filles joignirent leurs mains, une lueur verte apparut, celle qui avait occupé le corps de Doremi momentanément disparut dans un éparpillement de parcelles de lumières éblouissant Doremi qui ferma les yeux. Quand elle les ouvris elle se retrouva dans son corps au milieu du cercle.

- Doremi? Enfin celle que nous connaissons? Demanda Aiko fébrile.

- Je suis de retour! Mais j'ai pas l'impression que ca a changé grand chose en moi.

Le cercle disparut, Majo Freia eu du mal à retenir ses larmes et regarda le ciel étoilé: _« Ainsi ce sont leurs réincarnations qui vont aider à la réconciliation... jamais je n'y aurais pensé... »_.

Majo Rika s'approcha de Doremi l'air ravie.

- Certaines apprenties se demandent pourquoi le destin a voulut qu'elles connaissent la magie... pour toi j'ai la réponse. Tu es revenue pour achever quelque chose que tu n'a pas terminé lors d'une précédente incarnation, jamais je n'y aurais cru auparavant!

- Majo Rika, a vrai dire moi non plus. Je me voyais comme une fille ordinaire et pourtant mon destin semble être bien plus.

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Aewyn venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône avec ses deux amis, les deux mages les plus puissants des Makaratai, Minos et Gryus. Toujours derrière son rideau transparent et le visage caché celle qui apparut se mit à parler.

- Aewyn, ta défaite m'est venue aux oreilles.

- Altesse, je n'ai rien pu faire... des renforts sont apparus, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Nous n'avions même pas le bébé, juste des enfants d'une dizaine d'années.

- Il suffit!

- Altesse, une autre chose de grave, j'ai rencontré une incarnation... une enfant dont la précédente incarnation a vécu lors de la dernière Guerre Sacrée.

- Qui ca?

Aewyn fit apparaître un écran avec le visage d'une enfant pris au hasard dans ses souvenirs.

- Cette fille... vous l'aviez affronté en duel et vaincue...

- Je m'en rappelle en effet, c'est plutôt gênant.

- Devrions nous faire comme la précédente Guerre Sacrée?

- Comment ca? Nous avions fais tellement de choses...

- Attaquer Ilithis directement sur sa capitale...

- Ah oui je m'en souviens, pas tout de suite il faut leur faire comprendre que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal.

- Bien!

Les 3 Mages partirent, mais Minos et Gryus arrêtèrent immédiatement Aewyn.

- Que signifie ton comportement Aewyn? Ce n'est pas cette fille qui a vaincu Makaria lors de la dernière Guerre sacrée et nous n'avions encore moins attaqué la capitale d'Ilithis!

- Et ca ne vous gène pas?

- Comment ca?

- On ne peut jamais voir son visage, et ses souvenirs de la dernière Guerre Sacrée ne sont pas tous fiables. C'est bizarre mais quand elle en parle c'est comme si... elle était dans le camp d'en face.

- Aewyn... ce sont des accusations graves!

- J'ai bien une suspecte mais je ne comprend pas son intérêt...

*** Handin**

Tout le monde se rassemblait, d'après Eriol et Arisa leurs sœurs étaient rentrées chez elles très tôt. Les dirigeables se remplissaient de plus en plus, mais le téléporteur aussi était en marche. Il était prévu que tout le monde arrive à Misora vers 7h du matin heure locale. Les dirigeables utiliseraient un sort d'invisibilité afin de ne pas être repérés. Des éclaireurs donnèrent même des lieux ou les troupes pouvaient aller dormir dans des immeubles inoccupés.

*** Misora**

Doremi et ses amies arrivèrent sur Terre, près de Maho Do. Alors que Onpu, Aiko et Momoko y restèrent en attendant, Doremi, Hazuki et Pop se mirent à courir vers leurs habitats respectifs.

- Nous sommes rentrées! Crièrent-elles chez elles.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9: Retour sur Terre – Bataille nocturne**

Une nuit normalement étoilée mais le dôme magique qui recouvrait la ville empêchait de voir le ciel clairement. Les parents de Doremi et Pop étaient à genoux, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Pop en costume d' apprentie-sorcière, devant ses parents, et Doremi en tenue de Scutarius, flottant dans les airs face à Aewyn.

- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire? Tenta Haruka, la mère de Doremi.

- On dirait que j'arrive à un mauvais moment, Harukaze successeur de Tashibana!

- En effet... Répondit Doremi.

*** Ville de Misora (Quelques heures auparavant)**

Ça faisait déjà deux jours terrestres que tout le monde était rentré sur Terre. Pourtant aucune agitations ni réactions. Les disciples d'Ilithis découvraient la Terre avec pas mal d'amusement, abandonnant leurs tenues d'entrainement contre des tenues de villes. De même pour les adultes.

Chez les Harukaze tout semblait avoir reprit son cours normal, les parents ne posèrent aucunes questions sur le voyage de leurs filles. Rien d'anormal mis à part Doremi qui s'entrainait la matinée à faire des combinaisons de combats. Des idées d'enchainements lui venaient tout simplement à l'esprit comme si elle les avaient déjà fais dans le passé. Mais tout paraissait en même temps nouveau pour elle, cette renaissance n'en était que plus bénéfique. Hazuki était aussi rentrée et rendit son sabre à la gouvernante qui paraissait si heureuse de le retrouver. Les parents d'Hazuki ne posèrent non plus aucunes questions. Momoko et Beth restaient considérées comme disparues aux États-Unis. Mais elles ne pouvaient risquer de tout gâcher en se faisant connaître. Onpu donna des nouvelles à sa mère qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine chute de popularité de sa fille. Mais Onpu su la rassurer en disant qu'elle avait besoin de faire une petite pause pour faire un grand retour. Aiko dont les parents se déchiraient à nouveau arriveraient bientôt à Misora. Aiko ne savait pas vraiment comment faire face à ses parents qui dans le fond étaient victimes d'un sort jeté pour signer un pacte. Mais Suzuka avait promit que tout irais bien après.

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Aewyn et les autres furent convoqués d'urgence au Palais. Ce fut encore la même chose, la souveraine cachait son visage et donna encore des réponses erronées à Minos cette fois. La démonstration d'Aewyn et de Minos laissait planer un énorme doute.

- Mages, je vous ordonne de vous rendre sur Terre avec nos forces restantes c'est à dire 58 Makaratai!

- Altesse, si nous faisons ca nous laisserons ces lieux sans défenses!

- Ne vous en faites pas j'ai trouvé des alliés qui garderons les lieux. Je vous les présenterais après votre victoire.

Une heure plus tard, Aewyn convoqua ses amis.

- Mes amis cette fois je n'ai plus de doutes. Nous irons à la bataille, mais ne prendront pas part au combat. Nous garderons nos soldats les plus fidèles qui ne pourraient jamais trahir à nos cotés et observerons.

- Je ne te croyais pas au départ mais cette fois je n'ai plus de doutes non plus, dit Gryus.

- Moi non plus! Affirma Minos.

*** Ville de Misora**

Le soir venait de tomber sur la petite ville, une soirée comme les autres chez les Harukaze. Pop regardait la télé, par contre Doremi repensait à une conversation qu'elle avait avec Hazuki dans l'après-midi. Elle commençait aussi à faire des rêves étranges, et n'en comprenait pas le sens. Doremi avait géré cette crise d'identité, et finalement ca ne faisait pas de grandes différences. Puis ce fut l'heure du bain, la mère de Doremi en profitant pour brosser les longs cheveux de Doremi. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'ils devenaient aussi longs que ceux de son amie Fami. Les filles finirent par jouer aux cartes dans la chambre de Doremi, quand tout bascula. Une barrière magique incarnée par le grand dôme, tout comme lors de la première confrontation de Doremi avec les Makaratai.

Doremi et Pop se rhabillèrent et descendirent en courant, et sortirent immédiatement quand elles furent prises par un cercle magique et se retrouvèrent sur un parking. Mais juste à coté d'elles, les parents Harukaze furent aussi téléportés. Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il se passait quand Doremi s'immobilisa.

- Quelque chose arrive! Pop nous n'avons plus le choix!

- Mais....

- Suzuka a dit que les règles n'étaient plus d'actualité pour nous étant donné que nous sommes devenues Scutarius sous les règles d'Ilithis. Tu peux te transformer en apprentie sorcière et moi en Scutarius et protèges nos parents.

- Doremi... mais que veux tu dire? Demanda Haruka.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, un jour nous t'expliquerons tout... mais là nous devons nous battre, expliqua Doremi.

- La barrière semble couvrir toute la ville cette fois, dit Pop.

Soudain une boule d'énergie apparut et se dirigea vers Doremi.

- Une « balle chercheuse »! Cria Doremi.

Elle s'empara de sa sphère magique qui la transforma, juste le temps de déployer un bouclier magique avec sa main pour arrêter la boule. Doremi du tenir son bouclier activé durant quelques secondes car la boule tentait d'entrer en contact sa cible avant d'exploser. Pop avait revêtit son costume et se plaça devant ses parents et observait la venue d'éventuels ennemis.

- On dirait que j'arrive à un mauvais moment Harukaze successeur de Tashibana. Je vois que la fusion a eu lieu, expliqua Aewyn qui venait d'apparaitre face à Doremi.

- En effet, je suis l'heritière de Doremi Tashibana, disparue durant la prise de pouvoir de Thinit.

- Notre attaque viens de commencer, j'espère que tu te montreras digne de ton prédécesseur. Moi et les 2 autres plus puissants mages des Makaratai avons décidé de ne pas prendre part au combat pour le moment. Alors courage face au reste de l'armée...

Aewyn venait de partir, quant un autre adversaire apparut derrière Doremi avec un bâton ressemblant a un marteau à deux mains. Dans sa main il fit apparaître plusieurs balles métalliques mais il fut interrompu par deux boules d'énergies qui vinrent par derrière lancées par Doremi au départ pour Aewyn mais finalement pour cet adversaire. Il en évita une et encaissa l'autre avec son bouclier magique. Puis il fonça directement sur Doremi pour la frapper avec son marteau mais elle esquiva, pointa son bâton et lança une attaque: _« Starlight Crusher »_. La grosse boule d'énergie jaillit avec un jet très puissant mais son adversaire l'esquiva de justesse. Il en profita pour foncer sur elle avec son marteau, mais Doremi le bloqua avec son bouclier magique or il céda ce qui éjecta Doremi à terre. Son adversaire avança vers elle mais il s'arrêta soudainement et disparut dans un étincellement de lumières, les jumelles venaient d'entrer en scène.

- Desolées d'être en retard Doremi mais quelques idiots pensaient nous mettre en pièces.

Doremi se releva péniblement et fut rejointe par ses parents. Avec les filles elles se mirent d'accord pour les emmener de toute urgence au Maho Do. Une fois arrivées là-baselles retrouvèrent Majo Rika, Hana, Beth, Majo Pon et Majo Pin, les autres filles mais aussi les autres parents dont la mère d'Onpu et ceux d'Aiko. Les filles se précipitèrent dehors, tandis que Majo Rika entrepris de tout raconter depuis la fois ou Doremi entra dans sa boutique et découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière. Pendant ce temps Doremi et les autres s'envolèrent regardant partout et essayant de voir s'il y avait d'autres non-combattants à protéger.

- Je pensais pas qu'ils découvriraient tout un jour! Dit Doremi.

- Ils ont bien faillis nous piéger une fois, expliqua Aiko.

- Suzuka a promis qu'elle ferait lancer un sort d'effacement de la mémoire. C'est peut-être interdit par les sorcières mais pas par Ilithis et les sorcières d'Elysion. Donc nous pouvons le faire, expliqua Onpu.

Soudain elles virent apparaître à plusieurs endroits des explosions du à des combats magiques. Elles arrivèrent près d'une autoroute ou se trouvaient trois Makaratai mais entourées par plusieurs copies de trois disciples qui s'approchaient d'eux lentement. L'un des Makaratai fit apparaitre autour de son bâton plusieurs boules d'énergies pas plus grosses qu'une balle mais il fut surpris par derrière par un disciple qui se dévoila, fonça sur son adversaire et le fit disparaître d'un coup tout comme les deux autres peu de temps après.

Les combats les plus rudes semblaient être du coté de la cote ou se trouvait les troupes de l'Ilithis. Arrivant sur l'autoroute ou venait de se terminer un combat les filles constatèrent que l'un d'entre eux était grièvement blessé.

- Il faut l'emmener! S'exclama l'un des disciples.

- Hazuki, Onpu, Pop occupez vous d'eux. Aiko, Momoko continuez par vos propres moyens moi je vais aller inspecter certaines zones, expliqua Doremi.

Depuis un des dirigeables, Majo Freia faisait avec ses alliés l'état des combats.

- Nous avons actuellement plusieurs disciples qui sont revenus blessés plus ou moins grièvement. Quant à nos troupes elles tiennent bien le coup, même si nous ne déplorons aucunes pertes pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas pour tout le monde. Les Makaratai tombent, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ils furent aussi terribles par le passé, dit Rin d'une voix interrogative.

Onpu ne resta pas longtemps avec Hazuki et Pop, elle se dirigea vers un immeuble ou sur le toit Mitsuba et Hitoha venaient d'entamer un combat.

- Les filles ca va? Demanda Onpu.

- Tu tombes bien il faut que Mitsuba puisse lancer son attaque, en plus il y en a au moins six ici.

Les six Makaratai étaient juste en face des trois filles. Onpu s'élançait pour arriver de l'autre coté. Les deux filles lancèrent leur attaque ensemble:

- _Nivis Tempestas Obscurans_! Lanca Hitoha.

- _Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens_! Lanca Onpu.

Les deux colonnes de vents glacials entrèrent en collision avec les bouclier magiques tandis que Mitsuba arriva juste au dessus du petit groupe, pointa son bâton vers eux et cria: _« Stinger Blade »_. Des épées lumineuses apparurent et tombèrent sur le groupe dont les boucliers se disloquèrent et reçurent les trois attaques en même temps. Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et de neige.

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Dakins venait de s'assoir dans un fauteuil et celle qui l'avait invité lui servait un verre de vin.

- Notre plan arrive à son apogée mon cher Dakins.

- Altesse, jamais nous n'y serions arrivés sans votre coopération, la Compagnie sera ravie. Actuellement elle fait embarquer de nouvelles troupes, une fois ici elles fonceront sur la Terre puis sur Ilithis. Envoyer les Makaratai dans cette mission suicide est très ingénieux.

- Les Makaratai, ces idiotes du Cénacle, ces sorcières arriérées, les traitresses de l'Exil et les Ilithiens, Jou-sama, Majotourbillon... tous les gêneurs disparaissent ou ont disparu. Quant aux autres dans la confusion générale ils me font confiance, et parvenir à contrôler le Royaume des Sorcières n'est qu'une question de temps. Je serais celle qui a sauvé ce monde à la dérive... comme je l'ai déjà fait une fois... Je vais redevenir la Déesse d'un monde nouveau!

- Altesse j'ai oublié de préciser que ce matin notre effectif en troupes est monté à 1000 soldats.

- Et combien gardent les Sceaux?

- Des petites garnisons lourdement armées de 50 hommes chacune.

- Parfait! Je vous garantis que la Compagnie ne regrettera rien!

- Donc vous êtes prête à céder 20% du territoire à la Compagnie, puis la possibilité de créer un comptoir, et de nous donner l'exclusivité sur le commerce de vos ressources?

- Bien sur!

*** Misora**

Les trois mages en compagnie de six fidèles attendaient en haut d'un gratte-ciel la fin des combats.

- Aewyn, le combat est largement à notre désavantage! Constata Minos.

- A part contre les apprenties et les sorcières nous allons de défaites en défaites. Autrefois il y avait Makaria qui donnait un sens à nos batailles. Nous luttions avec intelligence et stratégie, ce que cette femme ne semble pas connaître, expliqua Aewyn.

Soudain quelque chose attira leur attention, quelqu'un approchait.

- Harukaze! Constata Aewyn en voyant Doremi atterir.

- Elle! Mais c'est impossible! Cria Minos.

- Harukaze est la réincarnation de Tashibana qui me mis en déroute puis participa à la défaite finale de Makaria.

- Aewyn... j'aimerais comprendre! Demanda Doremi.

- Harukaze nous nous sommes tous fais avoir! Le véritable ennemi va bientôt se dévoiler, mais pour ca il faut le massacre des Makaratai. Quand nous nous sommes réveillés, celle qui se prétendais être Makaria se cachait le visage. Nous pensions à un caprice, mais après la chute des Sorcières rien ne s'est déroulé comme d'habitude.

- Mais qui pourrais être cet adversaire? Demanda Doremi.

- Une personne que Tashibana et Majo Freia connurent très bien! En plus il y a un autre ennemi qui apparaît...

D'autres personnes apparurent auprès de Doremi.

- Akatsuki? Et deux apprenties que je ne connais pas...

- Ce sont des apprenties françaises! Je t'ai vu avec ces mages, fais attention ce sont les plus puissants des Makaratai! Expliqua Akatsuki qui se mit devant Doremi.

- Akatsuki! Ce n'est pas le moment, il se passe des choses bien plus graves. J'ai l'impression que nous nous faisons tous avoir!

- Harukaze a raison, une fois que ca se calmera nous contacterons « Makaria » et nous la forcerons à se dévoiler! Nous annoncerons notre défaite imminente et vous verrez...

La bataille continua encore une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'achever au bout de 3 heures. Toues les Makaratai qui participèrent à l'assaut furent vaincus. Quelques pertes parmi les soldats d'Ilithis, chez les disciples beaucoup de blessés. De leur perchoir Aewyn déploya des ailes noires qui apparurent dans son dos tout comme les autres mages.

- Harukaze... il est temps d'y aller!

_(A SUIVRE)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10: Retour sur Terre - Thinit**

*** Misora**

Aewyn et les autres volèrent jusqu'à un immeuble plus près des lieux des combats à présent achevés.

- Harukaze et les autres sorciers ou sorcières ferez apparaître un vortex grâce à vos pouvoirs cumulés. Harukaze tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit auparavant?

- Oui! Mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous tromper!

Les mages se positionnèrent en cercle, invoquèrent un cercle magique et réclamèrent la communication avec leur souveraine. Une illusion de femme géante apparut que l'on pu voir depuis les dirigeables.

- Altesse, nos adversaires sont bien trop forts! Nous n'y arriveront pas, nous demandons l'autorisation de revenir chez les Sorcières!

- C'est hors de question! Luttez jusqu'au bout!

Doremi, fit apparaître le vortex comme prévu, tandis que Akatsuki, et les deux apprenties maintenaient le vortex ouvert, Doremi lança une attaque simple.

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Dans son Palais, la souveraine discutait au centre d'un cercle magique. Son image apparaissait sur Terre, et Dakins observait la scène sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Mais soudain un vortex s'ouvrit juste derrière la souveraine et la boule d'énergie la bouscula laissant tomber son masque.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle était toujours en communication avec les derniers Makaratai. Ces deniers virent son visage et comprirent qu' Aewyn avait entièrement raison.

*** Misora**

- Mais... Qui êtes vous? Demanda Minos éberlué.

- Vous ne la reconnaissez donc pas... nous l'avions affronté durant la dernière Guerre Sacrée...

De son dirigeable Majo Freia faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant le visage de cette femme.

- Non impossible!

Doremi était très mal à l'aise face à cette femme. Une peur venue d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne savait pas expliquer.

- Non... je suis Makaria votre souveraine! Tenta de justifier la femme.

- Arrêtez de nous prendre pour des idiots, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à Makaria, mais vous vous n'êtes rien d'autre que... La Reine Thinit ressuscitée par je ne sais quelle magie!

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un choc pour tous les combattants qui ne savaient que dire. Une vive lumière s'empara de la Reine puis l'illusion s'estompa. Au centre du cercle qui s'effaçait aussi apparurent deux personnes. Un homme et la Reine Thinit, ils souriaient tous les deux. Les autres s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place.

- Oui... c'est vrai... je suis Thinit... la Reine des Sorcières revenue à la vie grâce à la technologie de ce cher Dakins. Makaria ne voulant pas coopérer ils l'ont tuée.

- En fait les Makaratai ne vous ont servit que pour écraser les Sorcières? Demanda Aewyn.

- Et oui, mais avec Dakins nous avons de grands projets pour l'avenir. Lors de mon premier règne j'étais déjà la déesse du Nouveau Royaume des Sorcières ou j'incarnais la justice et l'espoir. A mon époque la violence et l'injustice régnaient, grâce à ma prise de pouvoir j'ai fait renaitre l'espoir chez les Sorcières, puis les Sorciers... A présent il n'y a plus eu de Guerres Sacrées depuis des siècles, les Sorcières vivent en harmonie avec leurs semblables tout serait presque parfait. Mais le monde est encore pervertit, les apprenties ont fait naitre des sentiments humains chez les sorcières, et ces dernières ont introduit un espoir qui n'est pas permit aux humains.

- Un monde parfait ou tout est beau et gentil... ironisa Minos.

- J'étais la seule à pourvoir le faire! Je savais que ma prise de pouvoir était un crime! Je savais qu'un jour mes actes seraient reconnus comme juste! Mais pour cela il fallait aussi éliminer les éléments nuisibles, ces cafards qui se sont enfuis à Ilithis, monde pervertit qui doit être aussi soumis aux nouvelles règles! Je suis l'élue ressuscitée pour changer la société et créer un monde idéal!

- Vous êtes dingue! Murmura Gryus qui avait du mal à retenir sa rage.

- Réfléchissez! Le monde actuel reprend la voie d'avant mes actes, il est encore plus perverti que jamais. Si on peut écraser des insectes nuisibles, on peut bien éliminer ceux qui gênent cette nouvelle société...

- Assez! Hurla Aewyn. Vous n'êtes qu'une criminelle, une manipulatrice qui n'a pas hésité à massacrer les siens pour parvenir à ses buts, vous n'êtes qu'un boucher dément!

- Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas... soupira Thinit.

Thinit et Dakins disparurent, mais Doremi sentit dans un même temps plusieurs apparitions plus loin. Elle décida de s'y rendre mais Aewyn la prévint avant.

- Harukaze... j'ai appris que cette folle avait tué ta précédente incarnation mais souvient toi, tu n'es pas Tashibana!

- Je sais mais je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver... Dit Doremi avant de s'envoler.

*** Royaume des Sorcières**

Dakins et la Reine venaient de revenir dans le palais, mais la Reine se préparait à repartir. Elle prit sa sphère magique dorée et endossa une armure dorée, avec un bâton magique surplombé d'une bille colorée rouge et entourée par un cercle qui évoquait des ailes de cygne.

- Dakins je vous présente l'armure de guerre des anciennes Reines! Je me suis assurée d'être enterrée avec afin d'être toujours la seule à en bénéficier. Au fait ou en est la fabrication des « synthétiques »?

- Elles viennent de partir, destination Maho Do de Misora!

La Reine se téléporta à son tour, laissant Dakins seul.

* **Misora**

Aiko, Momoko, Onpu, Hazuki et Pop se rendirent aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient vers Maho Do, une sensation étrange les gênaient. Elles arrivèrent en même temps que Doremi accompagnée d'Akatsuki. Mais c'était le silence total, lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la boutique le vide, c'était à ne rien y comprendre alors que normalement il devait y avoir du monde.

Des bruits venaient du jardin, le petit groupe s'y précipita.

- Oh non! Cria Aiko. Papa... Maman!

- Majo Rika aussi... Constata Doremi.

Les adultes se trouvaient dans des bulles magiques prisonniers et comme endormis. Akatsuki entendit des voix qui se dirigeaient par ici mais lorsqu'ils apparurent ce fut la grande surprise pour lui.

- Akatsuki!

- Fugio, Leon, Toru! Mes amis du FLAT4! Je vous croyais prisonniers! Vous m'avez tellement manqué, dit Akatsuki en courant vers eux pour les enlacer de joie.

Un moment de joie très éphémère, qui fut suivit par l'horreur. Un éclair de lumière puis Akatsuki s'effondra au sol, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Doremi fonça vers lui, releva sa tête et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle criait son nom mais il ne réagit pas. Doremi regarda vers les membres du FLAT 4 qui ricanaient le regard vide.

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi avez vous fait ca? Demanda Doremi désemparée.

Une cercle magique apparut au sol, la Reine Thinit apparut.

- Je vois que j'arrive au bon moment... Beau travail mais cessez cette illusion à présent, ordonna vers une direction ou tout semblait vide.

Les enfants du FLAT 4 disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. A leur place une personne de la taille d'un enfant encapuchonné. De l'autre coté, ou regardait Thinit apparurent trois personnes de tailles enfantines encapuchonnées.

- Vous êtes la Reine Thinit! Remarqua Onpu.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à nos parents? Demanda Aiko.

- Je vois que mes magiciennes de synthèse sont arrivées à temps... La Compagnie a effectué beaucoup de travaux sur l'étude des trajectoires des âmes mais aussi sur la création de la vie. C'est pour moi qu'ils ont recréé les 4 meneuses de l'ancienne révolte des apprentis, sous mon règne et juste avant la Guerre sacrée.

- Les meneuses de la révolte, qui étaient elles? Demanda Hazuki.

- Les filles cessez de jouer à cache-cache, et montrez vous, mes adorables petites créations...

- Euh c'est pas la Compagnie qui les as créé? Demanda Aiko.

- Taisez-vous, ce qui est à la Compagnie est à moi!

Les quatre enfants enlevèrent leurs capuches et ce fut la stupeur chez les filles. Leurs clones parfait se tenaient devant elles: Aiko, Momoko, Onpu et Hazuki.

- Désolé pour toi Doremi Harukaze mais la tienne n'a pas marché, je suppose que c'est ce qui a réveillé l'âme de ta précédente incarnation. Mais vous voyez a présent... je peux créer la vie comme l'a fait Dieu pour l'univers.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment dingue! Dit Doremi.

- On me le dit tout le temps... je retourne au Royaume des Sorcières, la mission de mes filles est de protéger les deux Sceaux Royaux de la Terre dans le cas ou vous seriez tentées de les détruire. Quant à ces gens que j'ai bloqué dans une bulle magique ils resteront comme ca tant que je voudrais.

La Reine fut la première à partir, quant aux quatre filles, elles s'envolèrent mais s'arrêtèrent cent mètres au dessus de Maho Do. Elles visèrent avec leurs bâtons et tirèrent sur la boutique qui prit feu immédiatement. Puis elles disparurent en laissant juste une trainée lumineuse derrière elles.

Doremi et Aiko réussirent à évacuer Akatsuki. Les enfants d'Ilithis arrivèrent pour leur donner un coups de main pour évacuer les bulles magiques. Une fois à l'abri, les filles observèrent Maho Do bruler se souvenant des bons moments qu'elles y avaient passé. Tout s'envola comme si ca n'avait jamais été qu'un rêve.

La barrière magique s'estompa, au petit matin tout le monde se trouvait dans les dirigeables invisibles. Les blessés étaient en nombre assez impressionnant, et après une nuit blanche de combats il fallait penser à voir de nouvelles stratégies, puis se reposer. Mis à part les sorcières, Beth et Hana, les parents furent transportés chez eux. Grâce à la puissante magie des Consuls, les bulles furent brisées mais les adultes restaient inconscients. Doremi et Pop venaient de déposer leurs parents sur leur lit chez eux.

Doremi et Pop retournèrent dans le dirigeable, passèrent dans une chambre ou Hana et Beth dormaient cote à cote.

- Doremi, je vais devoir faire un petit voyage. Je retourne sur Ilithis, chez les Sorcières pour être plus précise.

- Que vas tu y faire? Demanda Doremi en caressant les cheveux d'Hana.

- Je ne peux prendre part aux combats directement mais je sais que là-bas je pourrais être très utile. Fais moi confiance, je connais le chemin. Au fait Akatsuki est dans la chambre voisine.

- Vas-y Pop, moi aussi je dois aller faire un tour avec Eriol et Arisa pour une mission secrète de la plus haute importance. Les autres iront détruire les Sceaux Royaux, pour réveiller les vrais pouvoirs des sorcières il faut tous les détruire.

- Courage Doremi, dit Pop en sortant de la salle en costume d'apprentie avec un téléporteur en main.

Pop se mit à l'arrière du dirigeables qui était entièrement vitré, elle vit partir sa sœur, et appuya sur le bouton du téléporteur.

_(A SUIVRE)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11: Le premier Sceau **

**(Partie 1)**

*** Terre, Iles Diomèdes, Mer de Bering**

Les Iles Diomèdes sont considérées comme les plus froides du globe, la vie y est difficile au milieu de ces paysages glacés. Deux petites iles marquant la frontière entre les Etats-Unis et la Russie. C'est sur la grande ile que se trouvait la garnison de la Compagnie qui devait garder le Sceau à tout prix.

La barrière magique était installée recouvrant les deux iles, un des dirigeables venait d'arriver et préparait le débarquement des troupes d'Ilithis. Le ton avait bien changé, cette fois c'était l'infanterie d'Ilithis qui attaquerait. Les contours de l'ile principale étaient entourée d'une pente de 300 mètres, ce qui compliquerait la tache. Le Sceau était déjà repéré, un cercle magique à désactiver sur un tumulus, ancienne tombe. Cela dans la partie sud de l'ile.

L'assaut fut terrible pour Ilithis, qui se retrouva dans un premier temps coincé sur les plages, avant d'avancer ce qui mobilisa toutes les troupes des deux camps. Le Sceau était protégé, selon les détecteurs par deux individus. Sans doutes des magiciens, mais il ne restait plus grand monde.

- Il n'y a plus que ces deux magiciens devant le Sceau, le reste des troupes se bat pour le moment, expliqua une des contrôleuses.

- Ça ira, je pense savoir de qui il s'agit... Nous nous en occupons, répondit Onpu.

- Si tu te sens prête...

- Ça ira, je vais aller chercher Momoko et dans 10 minutes nous partons.

Onpu marcha dans les couloirs du dirigeable pour rejoindre Momoko. Une petite chambre pour deux, Momoko était prostrée sur son lit. Onpu vint près d'elle tout en sachant que ca n'allait pas vraiment.

- Momoko, il est temps d'entrer en action...

- Oh non... je ne veux plus de tout ca! Tu n'es pas encore lassée de tous ces combats?

- Pour être honnête... oui, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Nous ne pouvons laisser tomber nos anciens amis.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi, je commence vraiment à avoir peur! Je voudrais prendre toute ma famille et aller me planquer dans les montagnes!

- Tu crois que ca me plait tout le temps d'être une star du show-bizz? Tous les jours je suis occupée, parfois j'aimerais tout laisser tomber et retourner à ma vie d'avant. Mais je décevrais tant de monde si je faisais une telle chose. Finalement c'était notre rôle... si ce que je pense est vrai nous vivions tous déjà en des temps troublés mais nous sommes revenues aujourd'hui pour terminer ce que nous avions commencé. Il est temps pour nous de connaître la paix... Mais nous devons passer par des moments difficiles avant!

Momoko se décida à se lever, et prit la main qu' Onpu lui tendit. Les deux filles partirent vers l'aire de téléportation. Un cercle magique apparut au sol et les deux filles arrivèrent a une centaine de mètres du Sceau. Elles avancèrent en étant les plus discrètes possibles. Elles pouvaient voir le cercle magique qui incarnait le Sceau. Mais aussi quelqu'un attaché à un poteau en son centre.

- Qui ca peut-être? D'ici on ne voit pas grand chose et je ne vois pas nos adversaires! Informa Onpu.

Soudain la foudre frappa juste à coté des filles. Elles levèrent les yeux et virent leurs copies conformes.

- Tu nous a demandé nous voilà... Dit le double d'Onpu.

- Mais qui êtes vous? Et pourquoi vous nous ressemblez?

- Onpu... fais tout ce que tu peux pour les forcer à se poser, chuchota Momoko à son amie.

Momoko avait un plan en tête, que l'une d'elle soit une incarnation d'une personne passée passait mais toutes les quatre cela était bien trop gros. Puis elle avait apprit un sort spécial qu'elle comptait bien mettre en action pour vérifier sa théorie.

Onpu fit comme si elle ne s'intéressait pas à ses adversaires laissant Momoko derrière pour foncer en direction du Sceau. Les doubles firent un mouvement instantané pour se retrouver à terre face à Onpu, Momoko en profita pour se concentrer puis lança son sort: _« Capturae »_.

Les doubles virent apparaître à leurs pieds un cercle magique, d'où des cordes jaillirent du sol et attrapèrent les doubles qui ne purent rien faire.

- Ce genre de magie n'a qu'une efficacité limitée mais il a un avantage. Il enlève toute forme de transformation d'apparence, expliqua Momoko.

Les doubles furent entourés d'une lumière vive avant de retrouver leurs formes originelles. Deux enfants, une fille et un garçon qui ne leur ressemblait pas du tout. Le meme uniforme que le nouveau de Doremi.

- J'en étais sure... c'est ma théorie qui est la bonne... J'avais entendu Majo Freia parler de deux incarnations mais pas de cinq alors qu'elle discutait avec Suzuka, expliqua Momoko. Une c'est Doremi mais l'autre on ne le sait pas encore.

Les cercles disparurent et les enfants retrouvèrent leur liberté de mouvement.

- Bien joué, en réalité nous sommes bien des doubles d'enfants vivant il y a très longtemps mais pas leur incarnation. Je m'appelle Morphé, et mon amie Oneiros... Ils avaient participé à la rébellion des apprentis. Quant à nous, nous ne sommes que des pions dans ce jeu cruel.

Les enfants se mirent tous en position d'attaque, Onpu face à Morphé, Momoko face à Oneiros. Onpu regarda un moment vers son amie, un éclair blanc puis plus rien.

*** Misora**

Lorsque Onpu ouvrit ses yeux elle se trouvait dans son lit de sa maison de Misora. Elle ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une voix familière l'appelait.

- Onpu, il est temps de te lever!

Onpu reconnaissait la voix de sa mère, comme elle était en pyjama elle s'habilla et descendit dans la salle à manger. Sa mère lui donna son petit-déjeuner, incrédule elle se risqua.

- Maman, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi je suis ici?

- Que racontes-tu? Tu t'es endormie hier comme tous les soirs après une journée à l'école, et maintenant c'est le matin et tu vas à l'école.

- Et pour mon boulot?

- Quel boulot? Tu es une écolière tout à fait ordinaire!

Onpu ne comprenait décidément rien à rien. Elle s'apprêtait à combattre puis elle se réveillait comme si tout ca n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle prit son cartable, sortit, et fit machinalement le chemin vers son école. Onpu prit soudainement une autre direction en courant, elle se retrouvait face à Maho Do.

- Mais c'est impossible, la boutique a brulé!

Elle se risqua à entrer, et se retrouvait face à ses amies, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko et Momoko. Sur une chaise au milieu de la pièce une vieille dame avec un chat blanc sur ses genoux.

- Onpu, tu es venue nous aider avant d'aller à l'école? Demanda Doremi.

- Euh... les filles que se passe t-il?

- Mais rien du tout, tout est normal ici, répondit Aiko. Nous aidons Grand-Mère Rika comme d'habitude.

- Mais... je ne comprend plus rien... dit Onpu.

Onpu regarda vers Rika dans son fauteuil et la pointa du doigt.

- Une sorcière!

Mais rien ne se passait, et personne ne comprenait ce que Onpu pouvait bien tenter de faire.

- Petite impertinente! Sors d'ici, hurla Rika.

Onpu sortait en courant ne comprenant de moins de en moins. Essoufflée elle s'arrêtait au pied d'un panneau publicitaire pour une boisson gazeuse. Elle la regardait, puis manqua de s'étrangler en voyant la photo, Tamaki Reika. Normalement c'était à Onpu d'être sur la publicité.

Tout s'était envolé, la magie, la célébrité comme si tout ca n'avait jamais existé. Onpu respira un bon coup avant de continuer son chemin. Après tout être comme tout le monde ne serait pas plus mal, elle aurait preferé etre une star connu mondialement mais ca pouvait toujours se faire plus tard. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à s'amuser comme une enfant de son age. Alors qu'elle retrouvait Doremi et les autres à l'heure de midi une chose la perturba. Dans un des couloirs une fille de son age, en tenue d'apprentie sorcière verte apparut. Mais elle continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Laissant ses amies Onpu la poursuivit pour se retrouver dans une salle de classe vide à l'autre bout de l'école.

- Cette fois plus de doutes... je te connais! Remarqua Onpu.

- Alors qu'attends tu pour sortir d'ici? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Mais d'abord explique moi ou je suis et ce que tu fais ici!

- Ton monde pourrait être celui-ci, sans grandes responsabilités, des amis et tout ce qu'il faut. Être une enfant comme les autres, n'était ce pas ton rêve secret?

- Attends une minute, tu es censée être morte! Nozomi, Doremi ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise!

- Doremi Tashibana aussi... pourtant elle est revenue sous les traits de Doremi Harukaze. Et il y a encore une autre fille qui doit se révélé. Nous faisons notre maximum!

- Comment ca?

- Makaria est aussi associée à la Mort, c'est elle qui depuis l'au-delà a forcé les anciennes identités des deux incarnations à se réveiller. Elle est de votre coté...

- Alors tout ca n'est rien qu'un rêve! Comment sortir d'ici?

Au même moment une fille ressemblant à Onpu avec son costume d'apprentie-sorcière apparut.

- Attends Onpu... est ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Retrouver ce monde de souffrances éternelles?

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas parfait mais ca vaut mieux que cette prison dorée!

Onpu se concentra, une aura violette l'entoura, un cercle magique apparut à ses pieds et son costume de Scutarius la revêtit. Le décor s'effaça, elle restait seule avec Nozomi.

- Merci Nozomi de m'avoir fait comprendre ce qu'il se passait!

- De rien! Au fait dit à tout le monde que je vais bien!

- Je n'y manquerais pas!

* **Terre, Iles Diomèdes, Mer de Bering**

Alors que Morphé se détourna de son adversaire qu'il venait de placer a coté du Sceau. Il se retourna quand il ressentit sa présence et la vit se relever. Un de ses poings était fermé, elle l'ouvrit et une petite lueur dorée s'en échappa pour remonter vers le ciel.

- Merci Nozomi, murmura Onpu.

Morphé n'était pas très à l'aise face à ce rebondissement.

- Morphia... cette attaque est censée envoyer mon adversaire vers un monde de rêves.

- Et tu a osé fouiller dans mes rêves les plus profonds même si ce n'était pas celui-là mon préféré! Cria Onpu en faisant apparaître plusieurs sphères lumineuses et les lança vers son adversaire qui les stoppa grâce à un bouclier magique.

Morphé écarta ses bras, un cercle magique apparut sous ses pieds: _« Morphia! »_

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais retourner là-bas! Hurla Onpu.

Mais alors qu'elle comptait contre attaquer, elle se sentit de plus en plus faible comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle retomba à genoux dans cette boue gelée, elle remarqua néanmoins une petite flaque d'eau à ses pieds ou elle pouvait voir son reflet. L'image changea pour laisser apparaître une cérémonie officielle et prestigieuse de remise de prix pour acteurs. Elle se vit avoir un prix et ses amies l'acclamer. Puis l'image changea encore pour laisser place à la Reine Thinit avec de beaux cheveux longs qui paraissait si gentille, puis ils virèrent au noir et son sourire devint nettement plus machiavélique.

Onpu se releva machinalement, une aura violette entoura encore son corps. Morphé n'en revenait pas, il était si sur de son attaque. Onpu fit apparaître deux sphères lumineuses de son bâton et récita deux formules: _« Nivis Tempestas Obscurans cum Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens! »_. Deux vents glacials se formèrent pour n'en former qu'un seul puissant et Onpu lança son attaque sur son adversaire qui malgré un bouclier magique ne pu résister et se retrouva éjecté à terre.

- Thinit avait raison de se méfier... furent les derniers mots de Morphé.

- Momoko... ou en est-elle de son coté? Pensa Onpu en regardant au loin vers les lumières, avant de retomber dans la boue gelée.

_(A SUIVRE)_


End file.
